


8 Terry and Alice and Jenna and Martin and the Otterhound

by Mariahtessjojasper



Category: Proof of Life, Wedding Guest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahtessjojasper/pseuds/Mariahtessjojasper
Summary: 19/7, 20/11, 22/14, 28/25, 29/27, 29/31





	1. February 17 Jenna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Russell Crowe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Russell+Crowe).



February 17   
Zephyr the otterhound now routinely goes back and forth between Martinez and Tiburon. Between Terry and Alice's Tiburon house and Marty Willits' Martinez house. Zephyr is happy in both places. He is at home in both places. Terry and Alice's neighbors have gotten used to the baying. Well they say the have. The houses are spaced far enough apart. And Zephyr is a hit in the neighborhood. His scruffy looks and his crackpot personality have won over almost everyone. One of the art dealers doesn't' like him but the consensus is he doesn't like much of anything. Well he likes Japanese scrolls, the older the better. Terry and Alice take Zephyr whenever Marty needs them to. They bring him back whenever Marty wants. Marty has been stable. Nick has gone back to school, but Nick and Zeph are pals. Nick runs with him when he is home. Nick takes him climbing. Zephyr is well mannered in the car though he likes to be touching someone when he is in it. A head on a shoulder. A paw on a knee. He just likes the contact. He has his head on Jenna's shoulder. She agreed to take him to Martinez as a favor to Terry and Alice. Alice thought maybe they should take Zephyr to Sweden but they were flying commercial and Alice would never allow Zephyr to be put in a cargo hold. "Too many things can go wrong."

Terry and Alice are going to Sweden to look at the boat. Terry's Hallberg Rassy that is being built. Alice is still hoping for some upgrade so she can have a proper shower. And Terry wants a modification in the stern so there is a sturdy fold down platform that Zeph can use to get back in the boat after he goes in swimming. And from Sweden Terry and Alice will go to London for the meeting. The quarterly meeting. March 21. Terry, Margaret, Andrew and Dino. The four partners.

Dino and Mac flew in to The Bay Area. Mac and Dino are meeting with their architect about the Bolinas house. They landed at the Marin Airport. From St. Augustine. Paul sat copilot, Jenna flew the plane. Paul let Jenna land it this time. Dino agreed. She knows she’s a good pilot. She wonders if she should leave Dino and Terry. She really likes to fly, maybe get her own job as a pilot. But Dino and Terry are good to work for. Really good to work for. The job is interesting. As long as they are letting her fly some. She's like to sub for Paul once in awhile. Paul could have time off. Do they trust her? Do the whole route. She'll push for that next. She wants to fly more but she doesn't want to leave Global. Mac isn't going to London. But Dino wants to take the plane. She has a week at least maybe two before Dino goes. She wants to do some things on her house. Her little house in Martinez. Paul has gone to his friends at Travis. He is a good roommate. Clean. No dishes in the sink, no moldy food.

She plans to paint the living room this time. It's her first house. And she loves it. Loves Martinez. Loves Main Street. It’s retro. The Monkey Creek Grill. Loves the climate. Loves The Bay Area. Loves the Carquinez Straits. She'd like a dog. But she is gone too much. Maybe she can borrow Zephyr to run with. She pets his nose. He gives a little moan of happiness. "You like me huh Zeph? Bet you say that to all the girls."

Nick wasn't at the house when she picked up Zeph. He was climbing. If he'd been home Zeph wouldn't have gone back to Martin's. Or if Martin wanted him, Nick would have taken him. Nick is planning to do Search and Rescue Training with Zeph in the summer. Zephyr had worked with the Contra Costa Group but Terry and Alice had decided to join the Marin group because they let anybody in and it was something Alice and Terry and Nick could do together. She missed Nick. But she was sure. It was time. She wasn't going to get in any deeper with Nick. He was 9 years younger. Too young. He needed to find a girl his age. He wouldn't find anyone until she ended it. He was too happy with her. Terry never asked about the break-up. Neither did Alice. After, the first time Alice saw her, Alice did take her hand and then hugged her tight. Whispered, Terry likes you a lot. I do too. So she knew they understood. There would be no problem with them. But Nick was hurt and angry. 3 months, still hurt and angry.

Zephyr's house is not far from hers. Two blocks. She decides to go home with Zephyr first then walk him over to Martin's.

She calls from her house. A woman answers Martin's phone. "Hi this is Jenna Mancusco I brought Zephyr home. I work for Terry. Alice and Terry had to go to Sweden. I offered to bring him back. I have a house here. Not far from Martin's. I came home first and thought I'd walk Zephyr over now if that works."

"Hi I'm Louise. I live here with Martin. Sometimes he has a trouble being understood on the phone. I'm his sister. He's right here. He is looking forward to Zephyr coming back. He misses him but he is so happy that Alice and Terry have him. Have taken him. Share him. Are you coming now? Have you eaten? I just made tacos for us. I have lots. You’re welcome to join us."

"I haven't eaten. I'd love to join you. I don't know anyone here. I bought in December. I'm around the corner from you. You‘re Estudillo, I’m on Ferry near Brown.

Zephyr is good on the leash. Docile. Attentive. Nose down enjoying the scents in his path but not pulling, not tracking. Otterhound at leisure. Martin’s is a five minute walk. A bungalow with a raised porch, six steps up. Jenna notices the ramp from the side of the porch to the driveway, but Zephyr leads her to the stairs. He begins with a woofing sound then a full happy baying. There is no need for Jenna to knock. Zephyr has made their presence known.

Louise opens the door. Zephyr gives her a quick lick then bounds to Martin. Puts his paws on the arms of Martin’s wheelchair and licks his face. Zephyr makes chuffing sounds of happiness.

Louise says to Jenna, "He’s quite the talker, Zeph is. Hi I’m Louise. I’ve set the table for three. Oh you two have never met. Jenna this is my brother Martin. Martin, Jenna. Jenna, Martin.


	2. February 17 Jenna Meets Martin

Jenna shakes hands with Louise. Walks over to Martin. He lifts his hand to shake with her. He is deliberate in his movement. She takes his hand.  
“You just bought a place here?”  
“I did. Terry and his partner have offices in London, New York and now here, well San Francisco, but they had a satellite office in St. Augustine which they are closing. Terry sails. Had his boat in St. Augustine. I was living in St Augustine when they hired me. Just a rental. But when Terry and Dino both decided to move here, they wanted the St. Augustine team to come here too, so here I am.”  
“What do you do?”  
Jenna laughs. “I’m kind of a Jenna of all trades. That’s what Terry calls me. I was a Ranger. One of the few women in. I joined the Army at 18. Got out at 26. Did a year on a yacht as a chief stew. Was applying for SWAT when I met Dino. Terry’s partner. We got to talking. He told me he could offer something better than SWAT. He told me about Global and what they did, about their plane. Nice plane. I was tired of boats but I’d been wanting to learn to fly. He offered me a job on their plane, kind of chief-and-only-stew and back up operative for Global since I’d been a Ranger and promised to teach me to fly and promised he would let me copilot.”

”And did he?”

“Yeah he did. I just flew the jet - from St. Augustine here. Even landed it.”

Louise excuses herself, goes in the kitchen.

Jenna follows her into the kitchen, offers to help. Louise motions her back to the living room. “Got it covered. Martin is enjoying your company. Get back in there.”

Jenna goes back in and sits down. “Where were we?”

“You are a Jenna of all trades.”

”I am. You?”

“Plain Ranger 15 years. Sniper. Then explosives. 20 years in. Retired. Came home here. Bought this house. Got the mutt here. Zephyr. Not many girls get in the Rangers. Where were you?”

“Fort Brag. Ranger on.”

“What I keep telling myself. With this disease. Ranger on. Why’d you get out?”

“Made Ranger. But was a struggle. G.I. Jane. Most Rangers were against a girl in the club. Proved I could do it. Left a year after I made Ranger.

“Why’d you?”

“I dunno. Just time. My body was tired. Knees hurt. Back stiff in the morning. Maybe the beginning of the this. I joined at 19. Put in 20 like I said. Took the retirement. I was only 39 so I came back here. Planned to help out my mom and dad. Maybe join a local police force. I bought the house. Started fixing it up. Got Zephyr. Got into SAR, then...”

Louise calls from the kitchen. “Come on you two. It’s ready.”

Martin says, “After you.”

He follows Jenna into the kitchen in his wheelchair. Wheels to the table. Zephyr follows Martin. Lies down beside the wheelchair. Puts his head on his paws.

Jenna and Martin continue their conversation. Louise is a good listener. Smiles at them, nods along. They both trained at Fort Benning. Martin tried for Delta. Didn’t make it through, broke an ankle jumping down from a wall. Never went back. Jenna confesses she thought about Delta. But says Rangers was bad enough. It’s such a guy culture. They take women cause they have to but still too many don’t want them. Martin agrees. They move on to people at Brag they knew. Deployments. Louise sits patiently. Jenna finally realizes she and Martin have been in their own world.

“So Louise, what about you? Are you ex-military?”

“Nurse. R.N. Over at Regional. Working in ICU.”

“She is interrupting her life to take care of me.”

“First you are not interrupting my life. I still have a life. Second you would have done it for me. And third, a lot of people are helping out with your care.”

“You have Lou Gehrig’s Disease, Martin?”

“Yeah, Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis. More men than women get it, almost no kids. And there is quote a high incidence in the ex-military. Usually it is a little later, 50s, early 60s. “

“How old are you?”

“43 now. Got Zeph, had a good year with him, got way into SAR, uh search and rescue, then my hands started acting funny. I’d drop things. Weakness. Or I’d reach for something and knock it over. Finally went in got the diagnosis. They tell me it'll kill me but they don't say when. ALS running all 'round my brain. Not the brain really. Doesn't usually affect the mind, brain.

”You’ve had it for two years?”

”Maybe longer. Not sure now when it started. Diagnosed two years ago.”

Louise takes his hand. Looks at him. Zephyr gets up puts one paw carefully on Martin’s leg. Woofs softly. Martin says, “I’m okay, Zeph.

Zephyr looks longingly at food on the table. Martin says to Zephyr, “Wait.” Zephyr backs up, sits down several feet from the table but continues his focus on the food there.

They eat then under the watchful gaze of Zephyr. Martin eats slowly. Chews and swallows with effort. Zephyr watches them, a hopeful expression on his face. Louise tells stories about Zephyr as a puppy. About his cat Bonus. The three are companionable, relaxed with each other. Enjoying each other’s company under the scrutiny of the waiting ever hopeful dog.

Louise looks at her watch. “I’m going out. Tonight have a date with an EMT I just met. Asked me to a movie. But you are welcome to stay, Jenna. And you should see Zeph’s cat before you go.”

Louise puts some leftovers in Zephyr’s bowl, cheese, beans, meat, part of a tortilla. He gulps down the scraps. Looks up clearly hoping for more. Louise begins clearing the dishes. Jenna helps clear.

Jenna says, “Let me do dishes. You cooked. The tacos were great.”

”I was just going to stack the plates and things in the sink. I’m running a little late. “

Jenna says, “I’ll do them.”

Martin says, ”If you wash Jenna, I’ll dry. I’m not much good at washing anymore but I can dry.”

“Why can’t you wash?”

“Wet soapy dishes slip away from me. And hard for me to reach the sink from my chair. I can stand for awhile, but can be unsteady this time of day. But I can dry.”

“Okay, I’ll wash, you dry.”

Louise says, “Really, you don’t need to. You are our guest.”

“I want to, come on. I’d like to.”

Louise gets her things, gives Martin a kiss. Gives Jenna a warm smile. “So nice to have you here.”

She leaves.

Jenna and Martin do the dishes. Martin is slow, somewhat clumsy. But he gets them dry.

“We should get a dishwasher.”

Jenna says “Would spoil the fun. I like doing dishes with someone.”

Jenna tells him about Global, how much she likes Terry and Dino. Tells him about Terry and Alice, their 20 years later romance, how she planned their wedding, tells him about her brother in Berlin. Her climbing. Doesn’t mention Nick.

They go in the living room continue talking. He tells her about getting Zephyr, how cute he was. How he thought he’d never get him house trained. What a rock star Zeph was at search and rescue. Jenna tells him about being a pilot and her conflict about leaving global. Martin offers her a drink. He rolls to a side board gets out a bottle of whiskey asks her to get glasses from the kitchen. 

Jenna looks at the bottle. “Maker’s Mark.”

He pours. They touch glasses. Look briefly in each other’s eyes. Zephyr feels the mood. Starts a nice melodious baying. Martin let’s him go on for a few minutes.

Jenna laughs, “Bet the neighbors love you.”

Martin hushes Zephyr. “They tolerate it. Sick guy and all.”

They continue talking. Jenna points to the bottle, Martin nods, she gets up, gets the bottle, refills both their glasses.

They continue talking. Laughing. Fort Benning. Both spent time in Egypt. The Philippines.

Louise comes back. “You’re still here? I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. I’m glad you’re still here. I’m sure Martin gets tired of the same old faces.”

”I have to get going. It must be late.”

Jenna stands up, Zephyr stands too. He was been lying next to Martin’s wheel chair. Zephyr trots to the back of the house, returns with his calico squirrel. Drops it at Jenna’s feet. Noses it toward her.

”He’s trying to temp you to stay longer by offering to play with you with his favorite toy.”

”Tempting Zeph. But I need to go.”

”Can I walk you home?”

”Can you walk?”

”I still walk some. Not far. And I’m clumsy. And my legs can go a little spastic on me. What I should have said is can I roll home with you. The sidewalks here are pretty level.”

”Sure. I’d like to show you my house. And I don’t have as many steps as you do. Just one to the front door.”

“Maybe see the house another time. I can make it up one step even two. Might need a little assistance and I’m slow. My energy is better in the morning. I’m stronger then. Would you take a rain check for the house tour.”

“Sure.”

Martin says to Louise he is going to walk Jenna home. Calls Zeph. Says "Chair." Louise’s phone chimes. She smiles at the phone, points, mouths “my date.” Puts the phone to her ear, “I just left you. I did too.”

Jenna says, “I’ll get the door.”

”Thanks. This chair maneuvers pretty well but I take help when it’s offered.”

”Glad to be of service.”

Martin rolls down the ramp. Louise puts the phone down. Goes to Jenna and says, "I haven't seen my brother smile that much in two years." She picks the phone up again.

Alice goes out. Louise closes the door. Alice follows Martin down the ramp. Zephyr is frolicking.

“A late night walk is as good for Zephyr as playing tug of war with his mangy squirrel.”

Zephyr makes little woofs of pleasure. Then Martin says "Chair" again and Zephyr looks disappointed but goes to stand by Martin's wheelchair.

He begins to bay. Martin shushes him. Zephyr looks down, clearly being shushed has hurt his feelings.

“He is some dog. Terry and Alice are crazy about him. Alice’s son too. He runs with him, plans search and rescue training this summer with him.”

“The sidewalk isn’t wide enough for us to be side by side. But the street is level and almost no traffic. “

“Okay, let’s walk in the street then.”

Jenna matches her pace to Martin’s wheelchair speed. Zephyr now quiet, walks calmly beside Jenna. They are quiet for awhile.

”I like it here. Martinez, I mean.”

Martin says, “Always liked it here.”

”This is it. They stop in front of a small Spanish colonial house. Tile roof. Arched front door. A car drives up. Stops in front of the house. A Camero. Paul gets out. “Hi Jenna.”

He walks toward them.

Martin looks at Jenna, “Oh you are living with some one.”

”Roommate. Global’s pilot. Paul Guthrie. He’s planning to move up by Travis when he finds the right place. Ex air force pilot. Flew F-15s. He wanted to be a passenger pilot, but Terry and Dino talked him into Global. They have a Dassault ”

“Paul, come meet Martin. This is Zephyr’s human.”

Paul shakes Martin’s hand. “Yeah, hi, good to meet you man. Your dog is a hit. Half of Global wants one just like him. He charms everyone.”

Martin says, “Got him from a breeder in Colorado. Put my name in a year before I got him.”

“Jenna, I’m just here for the night, going to Mexico tomorrow for 3-4 days. SCUBA diving. Sea of Cortez. Going to leave early morning. Wanna come?”

“No going to paint some. You need a ride anywhere?”

“No. Got it covered. Thanks. Nice meeting you man.”

”Same.”

Paul goes in.

”Well, I guess I better go in.”

”Are you and Paul uh friends with benefits?”

Jenna looks at him. Says nothing.

”Sorry none of my business, right?”

”We are friends, no benefits. We work close. We are together in the plane a lot. Don’t think either of us wants that complication. Kind of a brother-sister thing. I had been seeing someone for the last year. But not seeing him anymore.”

Martin says, ”His loss, I imagine.”

Jenna says, “That was friends with benefits.”

Martin says, “So you are not seeing anyone right now.”

Jenna says, “Not right now, no.”

Martin looks up at her, “If I weren’t in the wheel chair and I didn’t have a disease that will probably kill me in the next two years, I’d try to kiss you now.”

Jenna says, “Yeah, that kind of evening. I’d expect you to try, if you weren’t in that wheelchair and you didn’t have a terminal disease.”

Martin continues looking at her. Zephyr is sitting quietly, looking at one then the other.

Jenna says, ”I thought you could still walk some.”

”Yeah, I can. But this time of day, if I tried to get up now to kiss you, I might fall and take you down with me.”

Jenna says, “The evening kinda feels like it should end in a kiss. How does the wheelchair stop you from kissing me?”

Martin says, “You’d have to cooperate, come over here and lean down. In the wheel chair I can’t just take you in my arms and surprise you with a sudden good night kiss.”

Jenna walks over, leans down, her face close to his. “How about now?”

Martin laughs. Leans forward. “Now I can surprise you with a good night kiss.”

He kisses her gently. She responds, kisses him back. Puts her hand on the back of his neck. Finally pulls away.

Martin says slowly, ”You know this disease is progressive and fatal. No point in starting anything. Even if we like each other.”

Jenna says, ”One kiss. After a nice evening.”

Zephyr gives her hand a lick.

Martin says, “Zephyr approves.”

Martin says, ”Can I see you again? Call you?”

”You just said you have a progressive fatal disease."

”I remembered that ALS effects a lot of things, but not sex.”

”Who said anything about sex? I’ve known you 6 hours. One kiss.”

”Pretty good kiss though right?”

Jenna looks at Zephyr. “Take your human home. Enough for tonight. Are you okay with him, with Zephyr?"

"He takes off, but never when he's with me and I'm in the chair. It's like he knows. We'll be fine on the way back."

Jenna leans over and kisses him again, lightly, quickly. “It was a good kiss.”

She goes to her front door opens it, turns, waves quickly and goes in and closes the door.

Martin and Zephyr sit watching her closed door for a few minutes, then Martin turns the chair and starts for home Zephyr walking quietly beside him.


	3. February 18 Paint Chips on the Wall

Chapter 22: Paint Chips on the Wall  
Chapter Text  
Paul has gone when Jenna gets up. She makes coffee. Walks into the living room and looks at the paint samples she has taped to the wall. Her phone sounds with a text message notification. She looks at the phone.

The text is from Martin. “Too soon?”

She texts back, “Are you still in a wheelchair and do you still have only a couple of years left to live?”

“Standing at the moment but will be back in wheelchair in next ten minutes. Yes to terminal disease.”

Jenna writes back, “Probably not too soon then.”

Martin sends a laughing face emoji. “What are you doing?”

Jenna texts, “Looking at paint samples that I have taped to my living room wall.”

"Zephyr wants to see you again.”

“Yeah? He does huh? How about you? You want to see me again?”

“No in my condition one perfect kiss is all I can hope for.”

“Thought there were two kisses.”

“One was too brief to really count.”

“Why would I see you again?”

“I have no interest in seeing you again. I am only concerned about my dog. He misses you. He enjoyed your company yesterday.”

”How is Zephyr at choosing paint colors?”

“Dogs are colorblind. But he’s good with shading. I could bring him down to take a look if you like. And you did offer me a house tour.”

”I thought you weren’t interested in seeing me again.”

”I’m not. Only interested in seeing your house.”

”Sure come down.”

”My chair and I might need a little help with that step.”

”I’m available to assist if needed.”


	4. February 18  Choosing Paint

Chapter 23  
Chapter Text  
She hears a woof then a long loud baying. She goes to the door. Opens it. The neighbor across the street has opened her door. Looks out at the baying dog and the man in the wheelchair by her doorstep.  
Jenna yells across the street over the sound, “Just visitors.”  
And she points to Martin and Zephyr.  
The neighbor woman yells back. “Sounds like a bloodhound, but looks like a labradoodle.”  
Zephyr finishes his bay, his song, and looks at the neighbor. Jenna motions to her to come over. The neighbor walks across the street. Zephyr gives her a good sniffing, puts his head under her hand to be petted. She obliges.  
“What kind of dog is he? I’m Patty by the way.”  
Jenna introduces herself, Martin and Zephyr. Martin tells Patty about Zephyr. The rarity of the breed, the history. Patty scratches Zephyr’s head, his hindquarters. He makes little sounds of pleasure.”  
Patty says, “He’s a noisy one. How old is he?”  
Martin says, “He’s three.”  
“Do you live over on Estudillo? I think I’ve seen you when I’ve driven by.”  
Martin tells her he does live on Estudillo. Jenna invites Patty to join them for coffee. The three discuss the wheelchair and the step. Martin stands walks a couple of steps. Jenna takes Zephyrs leash and Patty and Jenna lift and roll the wheelchair up the step.  
Jenna says, “Should be clear sailing from here.” Martin sits back down. Jenna hands him back the leash. Martin rolls into Jenna’s house.  
Jenna shows them into the living room. Martin asks if he can take Zephyr’s leash off. Jenna says it’s fine. Points to the paint samples. Asks for opinions. She goes in the kitchen, Zephyr follows her, nose down. Then nose down he leaves to explore the house. She makes fresh coffee. Serves them in the living room. Zephyr returns dragging a pair of Jenna’s sweat pants.  
“So I don’t pick up my clothes sometimes.” She takes them from him. Takes the sweats back into the bedroom.  
Zephyr puts his nose down and leaves the living room again.  
Patty asks, “Do you have any Kailua?”  
“No sorry.”  
Patty says Kailua in coffee is a local tradition in Martinez. Lots of coffee shops keep a bottle of it under the counter. Well kept secret. If you ask for K sweetener someone will offer you a bottle usually in a paper bag. Honor system.  
“For free?”  
“Well probably included somewhere in the price of the coffee.”  
“No I’ll get some though. For next time. ”  
Jenna brings sweetener and milk.  
She puts them on a table by Martin’s chair.  
Zephyr returns, nothing in his mouth. He lies down near Martin. He looks up questioningly.  
Jenna says, “No coffee for you. But I might take you for a run later.”  
Zephyr puts his head on his paws, closes his eyes.  
Patty, Martin and Jenna discuss the paint samples. There is no consensus on the paint color. They get to know each other. Martin talks about going to High School in Martinez. He was a half back on the football team. Made all stars. About being a Ranger and Ranger selection. Jenna tries to explain what she does with Global. Patty is a math teacher at the high school. Raised in Bakersfield. They reminisce about dogs they’ve had. They exchange phone numbers and Patty offers to keep an eye on Jenna’s house when she is away. And offers Martin help if he needs anything. She leaves saying she has math exams to grade.  
Martin says, “I feel like I had a date yesterday. Been awhile since I had a date.”  
”No fancy treatment, nothing can make you better?”  
”Stem cells being tried, may slow things down. No cure in sight. Only about 25,000 people in USA have it. Big pharma not interested in putting money into research for so few.” He speaks slowly, carefully.  
He holds the coffee cup carefully. Puts it down slowly. Has to concentrate. Looks at Jenna. She looks back at him.  
Martin says, “What are you thinking?”  
”I’m gone a lot. I leave suddenly. I’m basically at the beck and call of Global. Last year I was in Beirut, London, India, Pakistan, Banff. I’m the outdoors type, I run, rock climb, backpack. You can’t do any of that.”  
”No. Still a good kisser though.”  
”You are going to get worse and then die.”  
“Yep. I am.”  
”Look Martin, we can be friends.”  
”With benefits?”  
”It was one kiss.”  
”It was two.”  
”I thought you said the second one didn’t count.”  
”I’ve reconsidered.”  
Jenna’s phone chimes. She answers, “Hi Alice. No it was smooth. He rode with his head on my shoulder the whole way there. He was an angel. I met Martin and his sister, even stayed for dinner.”  
Jenna looks at Martin, says into the phone, “Yeah, he seems very nice. It is good to know someone in the neighborhood.”  
Jenna listens a few more minutes, then says goodbye.  
”Your boss’s wife?”  
”Yeah Alice. Well you know her, I guess. From Zephyr.”  
”Zephyr had an immediate crush on her. Really hoped they'd say yes to him. They've been great. Why didn’t you tell her Zephyr and I were here?”  
”I don’t know. Martin, I broke up with a guy. In December. He was younger, a lot younger. He was outdoorsy. A mountain climber. We climbed Kilimanjaro together last year.”  


”Maybe you need something different. I’m older. Indoorsy. I was outdoorsy. You should have met me ten years ago. I would have been perfect for you."

"I would have been too young for you then."

"Why’d you break up with him?”

”It felt like time. There was no future. I’m 31. I’d like to marry, have a child.”

”Wouldn’t he marry you?”

Jenna laughs, “He would have. He was living at home, he had another year of college. He’d never had a real job. We just did outdoor things. Mostly climbing. He'd climbed Denali at 17. He wanted me to commit to climbing Everest with him. He plans to climb The Seven Summits. Work, save up, then climb. Repeat. We were compatible. Easy together.”

”And benefits.”

”Can you really have sex?”

”Would you like me to show you. I have some limitations I didn’t use to have. I can’t chase you around, corner you and carry you to bed, though I’d like too. But you'd be satisfied.”

”And so would you?”

”Satisfied? More like ecstatic.”

“Help me pick a paint color. I’ll get us more coffee.”

She goes in the kitchen, Zephyr follows her in. She makes more coffee. She stands looking out the window into the backyard. Martin comes in in his wheelchair. 

“Come here.”

”No.”

”Sit in my lap.”

“Martin, you are lonely. I’m not the answer.”

”You are attracted to me. Admit it. I can tell. We are attracted to each other. The minute you walked in. I could feel it. You could too. It is some kind of chemistry.”

”No. Martin, this can’t go anywhere. You’re sick. You are going to die.”

”It’s fate. Sit in my lap. You want to. You want me to kiss you again. I know you do.”

”I’m not the romantic type. I like things simple. I like the outdoors. You are everything I don’t want.”

”Sit in my lap, for a minute. Just a minute. Take pity on the sick guy. Come on you are not involved with anybody. You liked the kiss.”

Jenna walks over to him. He puts the brake on the chair. Zephyr follows her over to Martin. 

”Will the chair support both of us?”

”Unless you are a lot heavier than you look, it will be fine.”

”One kiss, only because you are a sick guy who won’t live long.”

Jenna gets in his lap, puts her arms around him, leans down a little, let’s him kiss her. It is a long slow kiss. It leaves them both a little breathless. Zephyr puts his head on her leg.

“Doesn’t this feel nice?”

She gets off his lap. Shakes her head. 

“Come back. Kiss me again. Get back in my lap. I’ll help paint your living room if you come back.”

”Bribery?”

”No, a negotiation. Mutual benefit.”

Both Martin and Zephyr are looking at her intently. She walks back in the living room. Martin and Zephyr follow her. She surveys the paint samples. Picks one. A creamy white. She reads the back, “Soft cream. This is the one.”

”Good choice. You made more coffee. You just left it.”

“If I have sex with you, you’ll help me paint?”

"Have sex with you as a trade for painting? I was offering painting for another kiss. You escalated it. But yeah. I have limitations in both areas, sex and painting. I can paint, wash out brushes, pour paint in trays. Can’t get up on a ladder.”

”What about sex?”

”Never got to ladders in sex. Kind of a basic guy.”

”When was the last time you had sex? With a girl, a woman?”

”Strictly hetero. Over a year ago. Old girlfriend came down from Oregon. Had sex a few times. Then she started crying. Couldn’t stop. Said the whole ALS thing broke her heart. Sorry to see her so upset but the sex was good. Glad I didn’t marry her. Had considered it. You?”

”Christmas.”

”Your child mountain climber?”

”He’s almost 22.”

“Aren’t you a little curious?”

”About sex with you?”

”You know what we are doing, this talking about sex, this is foreplay.”

“You’re a dead man walking.”

Martin laughs, “I say that to myself. Other people must think it. You are the first person with guts enough to say it. You promised me a house tour.”

"I did. Not much to see beyond what you've seen. Two bedrooms and a bathroom. "

"Let me see your bedroom. I'll bet it's not pink."

Jenna leads the way to her room. A bed with a dark green duvet, two pillows in front of the headboard. Bed neatly made. The sweat pants that Zephyr brought out are now thrown on the bed. Two night stands with ginger jar lamps. Dark green curtains. There is a chair by the window. A table by the chair by the window. Zephyr sniffs the bed. Looks at Martin. Jumps on the bed. Rolls on his back stretches out. 

"Did you give him permission to get on my bed?"

"Must have read my thoughts. I was thinking about doing that myself."

"We can't get on the bed. Your dog is taking up the whole bed. And I'm not having sex with you. Forget it. I've known you one day." 

"But you are thinking about it. Wondering what it would be like." 

"You've had your tour. Let's go back to the living room."

"You'd like it."

Jenna goes back to the living room. Martin follows. Zephyr jumps off the bed. Follows them."

Martin says, "Wait. Dog's off the bed. It's free for us now."

Jenna turns around and looks at Martin. Puts her hands on her hips. Taps her foot.

"You want to be be courted, Jenna? Roses? Chocolates? Dinner out?"

"I'm not the romantic type."

"What type are you?"

"Martin, you are going to die. I looked up ALS. You are not going to be able to walk, to stand, to talk, to breathe. You are most likely going to suffocate."

"Might die in my sleep. Carbon dioxide. But for now, I can breathe. Still stand some. Give a guy a chance. "

"I'm going out to buy paint. If you want to help me paint, come back at ten tomorrow."

"If I help you paint, you'll have sex with me. "

"Do you always bargain for sex?"

"You seem worth a little bargaining."

"Take your dog and come back tomorrow. Wear old clothes."

"Is that some some fetish you have, having sex in old clothes?".


	5. February 19 Martin Paints and Stanley visits

Chapter 24  
Chapter Text  
Jenna and Martin are in the living room. Zephyr too. Martin is in his chair, it is sideways to the wall. He has a paint brush. He is slowly painting the wall by Jenna's front window.  
"How much painting do I have to do before I get sex? "  
"You have to help with the whole room."  
Zephyr lifts his head looks out toward the street. Suddenly begins baying.  
"Why is he baying?”  
He doesn’t always have a reason, he just likes to hear himself.”  
Martin looks out the window. “A dog is going by. Just saying hello. Wait that is Stanley.”  
Martin taps on the window. Jenna climbs down the ladder.  
"Who is Stanley?"  
"Neighbor. Retired LAPD guy. Has three dogs. One was Navy Seal dog. Well he washed out of the Seals. Ex Seal dog. Stanley is the one who brought Alice and Terry to me and Zephyr.  
"Shall I call him?"  
"Yeah I'd like you to meet him."  
Jenna goes to the front door. Opens it calls out to the man in front. He has three dogs on leashes.  
"Hi. Martin is here with Zephyr. He asked me to call you. Invite you in. "  
The man makes a hand signal to the dogs. They stop and sit.  
Zephyr comes bursting out of the house. Glances at the three dogs. Starts to run down the street. The man in the street whistles a loud piercing whistle. Zephyr stops.  
The man says to Zephyr, "Zeph. Come. Now."  
Zephyr runs a little farther away, then pauses and slowly lopes back. He greets Stanley's three dogs. Sniffing and baying.  
Jenna says, "They are all friends? These dogs?"  
Stanley looks at Jenna. "Who are you?"  
Jenna smiles, "I'm Jenna Mancuso. Come on in.” Jenna holds the door open. Stanley and his dogs, along with Zephyr, come in. He signals them and they sit quietly by him. He introduces Jenna to the dogs. Fritz, this big guy, ex Seal team dog, the white fellow is Eric, he's a pitt bull but the sweetest guy around and the little one is Elena, a Chihuahua mix. Zephyr keeps trying to entice them into playing with him.

Jenna says, "It's okay to let them go."

Stanley says okay, unhooks them. Zephyr takes off down the hall. The three dogs rush after him, then begin exploring the house. Stanley and Jenna talk in the entry.  
“I work for Terry Thorne. Global. I just bought this house."  
"What's Marty doing here. And Zephyr?"  
"Marty is painting. Zephyr is here for moral support. Terry and his wife are in Sweden looking at a boat. They flew commercial. Terry's partner Dino is in Bolinas with his girl friend. He'll take the plane to London in a week or so. I'll need to go with him. May do some of the flying. So I'm here til then and Zephyr's with Martin for a couple of weeks. I was Zephyr's ride from Tiburon.”  
Stanley says, “And you and Marty got to talking and you talked him into being your decorating buddy."  
"Something like that."  
"You a pilot."  
“'I'm licensed. I fly the Global plane some.”  
Stanley’s dogs come back from exploring the house. Zephyr is baying happily. Staying close to Fritz.  
Martin rolls over to Stanley. “Wet paint in here.”  
”I’ll shut the doors. That will keep them out.”  
Jenna walks over closes the French doors to the living room. Comes back stands next to Martin.  
"She got you painting? What did she promise you?  
"Sex only thing that could get me to paint."  
"You said you would do it for a kiss."  
Stanley says, "Am I'm interrupting.”  
Martin says, "Nah. We were about to clean up for the day. Come in the kitchen, have a beer with us."  
Martin pauses, looks at Jenna. ”Weren’t you just going to offer Stanley a beer, Jenna? I hope you don't mind that I offered. ”  
Jenna looks at Martin for a minute. “Yes, Stanley, please, stay for a beer.”  
”If Marty is going to get sexual favors for his work, wouldn’t want to cause that to be delayed.”

”Ah Stan, not sure I’ll be getting the sexual favors right away. Might have to romance her a little in addition to the painting.”

"I told you Martin, I’m not the romantic type. Go in the kitchen, I’ll be right in. Beer’s in the fridge. Some pretzels in a bag on the counter.”

“Okay to put the dogs in the back?”

Jenna nods. “Sure. I’ll just fold up the ladder, close-up the paint, you two go on.”

Jenna finishes cleaning-up, reseals the paint can, puts the brushes in to soak. Carefully closes the French doors to the living room again and goes into the kitchen.

Stanley has a beer, so does Martin. She sees an open bottle of beer on the table. Stanley points to it. “Yours.”

Jenna picks it up, takes a long drink. “Thanks.”

”So love at first sight, Marty tells me.”

”He’s a dead man walking.”

”She let me kiss her on our first date.”

”We haven’t had a date.”

”You had dinner at my house. I walked you home. Rolled home with you. Stanley, I could have gotten her in bed yesterday if Zephyr hadn’t flopped down on it first. Left no room for us.”

”Why are you telling him this?”

”Bragging. Guy thing.”

Jenna takes another long drink of her beer. “How do you two know each other?”

”I dated Marty’s sister for little while. Seven or eight years ago. Usually have good luck with nurses.”

”What happened?”

”She got back with her ex for awhile and I started seeing someone else. We stayed friends, both go to St. Catherine's. When Martin got Zeph, she called me cause she knew I had dogs. Told me about this rare dog an Otterhound her brother got. I’ve known Zeph since he was three months. My Seal dog, Fritz, is like a brother to Zeph. Zeph even absorbed some Seal commands from Fritz.”

”He knows lots of commands but half the time he ignores them.”

”Lots of dogs out there. Breed you chose buddy.”

The dogs are chasing each other in Jenna’s back yard. Zephyr bays delightedly from time to time.

“So you just bought this house?”

“Just before Christmas. Haven’t spent much time here.”

”Nice house. "

"I like the kitchen."

"They remodeled the kitchen, got it all done just before they decided to leave California. Last little earthquake, freaked out the wife. Went back to Kansas. Traded earthquakes for tornados.”

”It’s my first house.”

”And Marty, he your first ALS guy?”

”Don’t think we have much of a future.”

”Might be surprised. He’s a pretty special guy.”

”I'm 31. want to get married, maybe a baby.”

Marty says, ”I’m single, could father a baby.”

”You won’t be around for a baby. Well maybe at best for kindergarten, not soccer, high school, college, graduations. You’re not a candidate.”

”But if you are in love with Marty...”

”I’m not. I just met him. I've known him 2 days."

"Three now. It's three."

"And he has no future.”

”Hey. I have some future. What about Stephen Hawking? Two kids, two marriages or is it three?”

”He’s the rare exception from what I’ve read.”

“You were reading up on ALS, because you’re interested in me.”

Stanley says, ”And you made a deal to have sex with him.”

Martin adds, “Yeah. You committed to it.”

“Terry Thorne has an associate, Izzat, Dino calls him Terry’s pet assassin which he probably is. Izzat says about women, “l give them much pleasure.” So Martin, are you going to give me much pleasure?”

”I am going to give you very much pleasure. Wait, has this Izzat already given you much pleasure?”

”No. Izzat became enamored of one of the Global operatives. Former beauty queen, Olympic shooter, ex FBI. Heard him telling her how he gives women much pleasure, how he would give her much pleasure. Also offered to pamper her. Sounded like he had just learned the word, "pamper". He speaks 10 or 12 languages. English is 4th or 5th. Only has eyes for her. He isn't interested in anybody else. And Iz is too European for me. Or too Middle Eastern. Acts like a Saudi Prince.”

”You want to be pampered, Jenna?”

”Not sure what that means; not sure I’d like it.”

”You give women much pleasure Stanley?”

”Very much pleasure. Probably not so good on pampering.”

“Stan has a new live-in girlfriend. Tracy Tzu. Was a TV anchor on a Chinese station in New York.”

"You speak Chinese, Stanley?"

"Nope. English and Polish. Neither well."

Stanley looks at his watch. "Thanks for the beer. Gotta get my pack going. Got a meeting in San Francisco at the Vet Center later."

Stanley gathers up his dogs.

Stanley says as he leaves. "You two make a nice couple."

After he's gone, Jenna says, "What is going on?"

"I'm courting you."

"Did you ask him to say that about our being a couple?"

"Of course not. It was spontaneous."

“Martin, what is going on? Are you flirting with me? Are you amusing yourself?”

”What do you think?”

”I don’t know. I’m not a girly girl. I’ve never had a pink bedroom. I was a Ranger, like you. You know the kind of girl that gets in the Rangers. I’m like one of the boys. I don’t know what this is with you.”

”You know what it is. Three days ago this woman walked in with my dog. This woman. You. I couldn’t breathe.”

”ALS effects your breathing. How many women do you meet?”

”You felt it. I’m sick, yeah, but if we had met when I was well it would have been the same. For a second you didn’t see the wheel chair, you just saw me. Our eyes met. You felt it. I wanted you to stay in the room, I was afraid you’d leave, I didn’t know anything about you but all I wanted was for you to stay in the room. I felt like I already knew you. I felt like you already knew me. And we started talking, like we had to fill in, we had to catch up to where we were. Am I wrong? Didn’t you feel it?”

“I felt it. I felt it, but ..”

“Shhh. Don’t say “but”. Just come here. Get in my lap. I want you close. I want to smell your hair, feel your skin. I want to kiss you again.”

Jenna gets up from the table, Martin rolls his chair back. Jenna gets in his lap.

Zephyr puts his paws on the arm of the wheel chair. Licks both of their faces, first Jenna, then Martin.

“Go lie down buddy. We need a few minutes here.”

Zephyr lies down by the wheelchair.

Martin takes her face in his hands. His hands are stiff; she covers his hands with hers, kisses him. Long sweet kiss. She pulls back.

“Three days?”

“Been waiting for you.”

“Almost too late.”

“Not too late. We’ll have a little time.”

Jenna starts crying.

“No crying. Cry later. When I’m gone. No crying while I’m here. I have better things to do than watch you cry.”

He kisses her again.

"I was going to make a frozen pizza for dinner and a salad. Have a glass of wine."

"I like frozen pizza. I like wine. I could stay. I don’t suppose you have any dog food.”

“Why?”

“If I spend the night, Zephyr is going to want dinner and breakfast.”

“Are you planning to spend the night?”

“If you ask me to.”

“I have eggs. And cheese. I can make him an omelet.”

“Scrambled would be better. Maybe a slice of peanut butter toast. Or we can go down to my house, get some dog food, you can save the eggs and make me breakfast.”

“Okay.”

She gets off his lap. Zephyr stands up, wags his tail.


	6. February 19 Louise Makes Jambalaya

Chapter 25  
Chapter Text  
Martin goes up the ramp to his front door. Jenna walks up the steps. Zephyr is torn. He runs up the steps with Jenna, then down and then back up the ramp with Martin. Jenna gets the door. Zephyr runs in baying.

Louise yells from the back. “Hi Marty. My EMT is coming over for dinner. I promised him Jambalaya and cheese biscuits. Can we have the living room after dinner.”

Louise walks in. “Oh. Hi Jenna. I didn’t know you were here.”

“Here again.”

“Our grandmother was from New Orleans. I’m making her Jambalaya recipe. My EMT is coming over. Would you like to stay for dinner too. There will be plenty.”

Martin says, “You can have the living room. We’ll stay for dinner, then we are going to Jenna’s. Zeph and I will stay at Jenna’s tonight.”

Louise looks from Martin to Jenna, starts to say something.

Martin says, “It’s okay. Not just sex, I’m planning to marry her.”

Jenna bursts out laughing. “Has he always been like this?”

“In high school they called him “The Tank”. He played half back on the football team and he just rolled over the other team. He would try to roll over me, but I’d stand up to him. He probably pushed his way into Ranger school. He’s worse since he got ALS. Over-compensating. If he says you are getting married, you probably ought to get a white dress.”

“He probably says that to every new girl who comes around.”

“I’ve only heard him say it once before. A girl from Oregon. They went out for a couple of years. But it didn’t work out. Not sure why.”

“She didn’t really like Zeph. She said she did but her lip would kind of curl up when he nuzzled her. And when she found out about the ALS she couldn’t stop crying. She was the wrong girl for me.”

“And what makes you think I’m right?”

“You like Zeph, he likes you. And my ALS doesn’t make you cry.”

“Yes it does.”

“Well you like Zeph. That’s enough. And anyway it was love at first sight.

Louise says, “Tank. But Jenna, it did seem even to me that there was something going on with you two from the beginning. I mean the way you two talked. Looked at each other. Like you had to hurry to get to know each other like you were catching up or something.”

Martin says, “I need to pack a few things. Some medication, some dog food.”

Jenna says, “Some pajamas.”

“Won’t need pajamas.”

“You two have been flirting since you walked in the door, Jenna.”

“You are going to be paralyzed. You are going to break my heart.”

Martin rolls over to her, takes her hand, looks up at her, “Better to have loved and lost...”

Louise finishes the sentence for him. “Than to have never lost at all.”

"Not the way that saying goes, Louise."

Jenna says, “I was just delivering a dog. I climbed Kilimanjaro last October. I was considering an Everest climb.”

“I could climb with you. Might have to do it soon. Well, need a mountain that is wheel chair accessible. Or we’d have to climb very very slowly.”

“Can I help with dinner?”

“Stanley dropped off salad greens from his garden. And some green onions and carrots. You could throw together a salad in a little while.”

“Sure. What is your EMT’s name?”

“Andy.”

Louise looks at Martin. “He says he played football against you.”

”Who did he play for?”

”El Sobrante.”

”Could be.”

”He says you broke his arm.”

”Yeah. A quarterback from El Sobrante got his arm broken. He fell wrong. I didn’t break his arm. I tackled him and his arm broke.”

“Well the way he remembers it, you broke his arm.”

”Maybe Jenna and I should go back to her place for dinner.”

Jenna says," Frozen pizza versus Jambalaya and cheese biscuits? Suck it up, Martin."

”Andy says he’s over it. But he says you ended his football career.”

”If he’s the guy I’m thinking of he had no football career ahead of him. He was a so so quarterback.”

”Yeah well I'm sure he'd like to hear your assessment of his football abilities. Be sure you mention that.”

”Hey if he brings it up. When is dinner?”

”Hour and a half.”

”We are going to have a nap. Come on Jenna.”

Louise goes into the kitchen. Martin rolls down the hall to his room. Zephyr and Jenna follow Martin.

Martin puts the brake on the chair. He stands carefully holding on to the wheelchair handles. “Lie down, Jenna.”

“For a nap?”

”I need a nap. Maybe a little kissing.”

”What if I don’t need a nap? I need a run. You take a nap, I’m going to run. I’ll be back to make the salad. If you want me to come back.”

”I want you to come back. Where are you going to run?”

”Here. The neighborhood. Down to Main Street over to the junior high. Through the park.”

“Take Zeph.”

”He bolts, he follows his nose. He won’t listen to me. I could keep him on a leash but I might get tangled in it if he bolted."

"Tell him "run", he knows. He used to run with me. He bolts from the house. But he'll run with you. He'll do it. Look I'll give you some twine to connect with him. Just let it go if he bolts. But he won't. They say they don’t train we’ll. Otterhounds. But he’s smart, he knows a lot. Does a lot for me.

Martin slowly walks toward her. Lifting his feet carefully.

"Come here."

She moves toward him. He slowly puts his arms around her. She kisses him.

"No Zeph this time. I'll come back for dinner. ~~Tomorrow I'll run down at the marina. You can come and sit there and wait for me. I'll take Zeph. If he takes off, you can get him back. Or we can get him back together."~~

"Jenna we can make this work."

"I'm going for a run. I'll be back for dinner and I'll make the salad."

"And I'm going home with you. After dinner. Staying the night."

Jenna kisses him again. "Giving me much pleasure? "

"Very much pleasure."

Jenna kisses him again and leaves.


	7. February  19 Continued Martin Spends the Night

Chapter 26  
Chapter Text  
The jambalaya and the biscuits are delicious. But for Jenna and Martin dinner is something to get through, to get over with because they are going to Jenna’s and they are going to be alone together then and they are going to be intimate and they know that is waiting for them. And they both want that.

Andy says, "You two are going to Jenna’s house tonight? Didn’t you just meet? I’m not saying you shouldn’t.”

Martin turns it around, “Yeah willing to leave my sister here alone with you. Trust you’ll help her with the dishes.”

“Yeah, I’ll help with the dishes. Your sister is a great cook. That jambalaya, man that was so good. Never had it before. And good salad, Jenna.”

They clear the table. Louise insists they leave the dishes in the sink. There is a new Tom Hanks movie, Louise wants to see. She can get it On Demand. She pops popcorn, tries to get Martin and Jenna to stay to watch the movie. But it’s clear they want to go to Jenna’s. Andy continues to tease Martin about his aggressive football playing. Says he’s certain his is not the only arm Martin broke. Martin insists he didn’t break Andy’s arm. “You fell wrong man.” It is good natured and nostalgic. Andy is enjoying himself. Likes being there. Martin tells him to take good care of his sister and he and Jenna leave.

Jenna Martin and Zephyr make their way back to Jenna’s place. They are hit with the smell of fresh paint when Jenna opens the door.

“I should have left a window open. Let’s go in the kitchen.”

“Let’s go in the bedroom. Get on the bed before Zephyr gets it.”

“There isn’t room for the three of us on my bed.”

“That is my point.”

Jenna follows Martin down the hall into her bedroom. He stands carefully, turns, sits on the bed, turns, lies down. Slowly takes both of the pillows, puts them under his head.

“If you wouldn’t mind, could you move the chair into corner.”

She does.

“Now come lie down with me.”

She gets on the bed, sits leaning against the headboard. Martin rolls on his side facing her. Zephyr puts his head on the bed, then lifts his head, looks back and forth, clearly assessing whether he can fit between Jenna’s feet and the foot of the bed. He gathers himself to jump on the bed. He makes a small woof. Martin tells him no. Tells him to lie down. He looks disappointed but he lies down next t to the bed on Martin’s side.

“So you were going to climb Everest and now you are lying in bed with some guy who absolutely can’t climb it with you.”

“Hadn’t decided to climb Everest. It’s cold. It’s crowded. It’s expensive. It’s dangerous. I rock climb, been doing it for years, but I’ve only been climbing mountains for a year. Kilimanjaro is the only summit I’ve done."

“I can’t kiss you sitting up there.”

“You could sit up too.”

“Don’t want to waste the energy. “

Jenna lies down on her side. Pulls one of the pillows out from under Martin’s head. Puts it under her head. They are face to face.

“What were you like before?”

“Outdoorsy. Athletic. After I left the Army, I bought the house. Did what you are doing, painted. Also fixed up the yard. I got Zeph. Joined the Carquinez Search and Rescue. I ran most mornings with Zeph. Some backpacking. Wanted to hike the Pacific Trail with Zeph. San Diego to Washington. Sometimes ran evenings. Had the girlfriend in Oregon, we talked about marriage.”

”But she didn’t really like Zeph you said. I don’t either.”

”Yes you do. You could barely resist his offering you his squirrel that first night.”

Zephyr hears his name. Lifts his head. Starts to get up. Martin says, “Lie down Zeph” and he settles back down.

Martin begins touching her hair. Her cheek. Stroking her softly. She turns slightly, kisses his hand, brushes it with her lips.

Martin says ,“We would have run together in the mornings.”

“But we never will now.”

“How was your run?”

“Nice, flat. It colder here than St Augustine, but it feels good. I may need to find a hill to run up.”

“There are a couple close by.”

“I want to run by The Straits. We could go to the marina. I’ll try running with Zephyr.”

“Tomorrow you have to make me breakfast.”

“I do?”

“You don’t think I really came here for the sex. No. I just like to have a girl make me breakfast.”

“You could have come down in the morning for that.”

He moves over slowly on top of her. Kisses her. She puts her arms around him. The kiss goes on for awhile. He brushes her hair back from her face. “Nice hair.” He kisses her again. Pulls back.

”How do you get places? The Marina is an easy walk but a ways in your chair.”

“I can get to the Marina in my chair. But I have a van, accommodates the wheel chair. I can ride in the passenger seat. Need a driver. Neighbor kid, 17, Cameron, always looking for something to do. He has a single mom and three sisters. He dog sits Stanley's dogs. Drives for me. He loves getting out of the house. I'm not strong enough to drive without a lot of expensive modification on the van. The van has drop down steps on the passenger side, I can still get in. It’s an effort. But I can do it.”

“Can’t drive but can have sex.”

”You doubt me?”

He kisses her again. Slides his hand under her t-shirt. Caresses her breasts.

”You don’t wear a bra. I noticed the first day.”

”Sometimes wear one. Don’t really need one.”

”Take your t-shirt off. Let me see.”

Jenna laughs. Takes her t-shirt off. He looks at her breasts. Caresses them again. “You have beautiful breasts.”

“You have a gentle touch. Are you going to give me much pleasure?”

”I am. Very much pleasure. What about protection? I have condoms.”

”You brought several?”

”That’s why I took a nap.”

”I’m still on the pill. It’s okay.”

”I thought you wanted a baby.”

”You wouldn’t be around to help with a baby.”

”Kind of like the idea of getting you pregnant.”

”No discussion of pregnancy allowed. Martin we haven’t known each other a whole week, we haven’t had sex, we haven’t been in a car together, we haven’t had a date even. And you have a fatal illness.”

”We’re in bed together and you have your top off.”

He kisses her nipples. “You like that. I can see.”

”You promised me much pleasure.”

”I promised you very much pleasure.”


	8. February 20 The Morning After

In the morning, Martin gets up first.  
Zephyr has been sleeping by the bed. He stands when Martin gets up.  
Martin is nude. He walks slowly to the bathroom, Zephyr looks between Martin and the bed. He follows Martin to the bathroom. Sits outside the door.  
Martin come out, goes into the kitchen, let’s Zephyr out in the back yard. Martin comes back in the bedroom, sits in the chair by the window. Jenna sleepily reaches out to where he was in bed, doesn’t find him there. Opens her eyes lifts her head up. Sees him in the chair.  
“You walked.”  
“In the morning I have more energy. Muscles behave better.”  
“Want to come back to bed?”  
“Like to stay all day in bed with you. But I was promised breakfast. I have to see my neurologist today. I’ll need to go home soon. I can make coffee.”  
“I’ll make coffee and eggs. I have some veggie sausage. Where’s Zeph?”  
“Back yard.”  
Jenna gets up. She is nude.  
“Stay there for a minute. I just want to look at you.”  
She poses briefly, does a pirouette. “I need the bathroom.”  
She leaves the bedroom.

She comes back. Kisses him lightly. Goes back to the bed sits across from him.  
“Do you need help dressing? Undressing was easy enough.”  
“Yeah, I’ll need some help. For now, if you just help me with my jeans. I’ll put on the shirt later.”  
Jenna picks up her T-shirt puts it on. Pulls on her jeans.  
Walks over to Martin. Helps him with his jeans. Kisses his chest, then his lips. He sits back down, pulls her into his lap. Kisses her again.  
“Satisfied?”  
She laughs. “Very much pleasure.”  
“Can you walk to the kitchen?”  
“Yeah, I can walk that far. I’m good in the morning.”  
“We didn’t sleep much.”  
Martin smiles, “Feel strangely refreshed.”

Jenna lets Zephyr in. Feeds him. Then makes coffee then omelets. Martin sits at the table watches her cook. Zephyr lies at Martin’s feet.  
Jenna and Martin sit quietly eating. Sunlight comes in the kitchen windows. Warms the room.  
“What are you doing today?”  
“Maybe going back to bed, a run, more painting. You?”  
“Sister’s taking me to my neurologist. Probably some tests. I’ll be tired after the appointment. Could come here for a nap. Probably about three o’clock.”  
“I could do dinner. Maybe pick up a roast chicken. If you want to stay again.”  
“Sleep with you again?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’d consider it.”  
She gets up, hits him in the arm. “Yeah, please consider it.”  
“Dishes?”  
“I’ll do them later.”  
They walk back to the bedroom. She helps Martin with his shirt. He gets in his wheel chair.

She follows him to the door. “Do you want Zephyr on his leash?”  
“No, he’ll stay by the chair. He knows.”  
“Do you need help with the step?”  
“It’s fine.”  
Martin looks at her, says “I’d like to take a shower with you.”  
“A shower? Why?”  
“Warm water relaxes my muscles. Helps with the ALS. And since I met you have been thinking about it. You in the shower. With me. Soapy.”  
“Now?”  
”Have to go now.”  
She leans down. Kisses him.

“Something to look forward to then.”

“For later.”  
He and Zephyr go out the front door and down the street. Jenna stands for a few minutes in the open door. Closes the door. Locks it. Walks back to the bedroom. Says to herself, very much pleasure. Takes off her clothes and goes back to bed.


	9. February 20 The afternoon after  Dino Calls

Chapter 28  
Chapter Text  
Jenna's phone is playing the first notes of theme from Bourne Identity movie. It is Dino she knows. She can't remember where she left the phone. She has been in deep sleep. She is slightly disoriented when she wakes. She looks through the covers. On the floor. Finally finds the phone a little ways under the bed. She calls Dino back.  
Puts him on speaker. Goes in the kitchen, makes some coffee.  
"Hey Jenna. Where's Paul?"  
"He went SCUBA diving in Mexico. He left two days ago. He didn't think you'd need us til the end of the week. He'll be back tomorrow or the next day. Maybe they are out of range."  
"I need to go to London. Terry's pal who owns British Airways wants to see me and Terry. Now. Some threat. Won't discuss it on the phone. Terry will meet me there. I need you to fly me if Paul isn't back. Are you okay to pilot to London. I can co-pilot but I also have some work I have to do while I’m on the plane. Calls. Some paperwork.  
Yeah I'm fine to fly there but I've never landed in Heathrow.  
I'll land it. I may have you bring Alice back. Terry and I may have to stay. I am thinking about bringing Hasan and Jay. Mac isn't going.  
Sure Dino.  
Can you get the clearances? Chart the course. Nonstop. Over Greenland.  
Sure.  
I want wheels up at 0800 tomorrow. If Paul isn't back, you're pilot.  
0800 tomorrow. Okay. Yeah. Thanks Dino.  
Jenna, you're a good pilot. I haven't given you as much flying time as I should have. Jo's in London. Do you want me to get someone for the cabin?  
I'll handle both. I'll double check supplies. Get some deli sandwiches on board. Hasan and Jay are good, they'll self serve. Hasan drinks, Jay hardly does. It's a seven hour flight, maybe eight. I'll gets some frozen dinners. Perrier. I'll check the Laphroaig supply. Beer.  
Yeah. Check that. I'm going to move Jo back here I think. Maybe have you fly more and let her do the cabin.  
She says she wants that.  
Mac wants a dog like Zephyr. There's a breeder in London Mac wants me to see.  
He's a great dog Dino.  
0800\. Thanks, Jenna.  
Jenna hangs up. Gets her coffee goes in the living room, looks at the walls. Uncovers a chair, sits looking at the color.  
Her phone chimes. It's Martin.  
She answers. Hi Martin.  
Hi Jenna. What are you doing?  
Watching my paint dry.  
Miss me?  
I went back to sleep after you left. My boss just called. I am flying to London in the morning and I have to go to Marin airport in a little while. I have to get the plane ready, get clearances and get food and drinks on board. Dino and two other people are going. Dino tried to reach Paul but he couldn't get him. So I get to do the whole route. 5200 hundred miles. Over Greenland. Seven plus hours.  
How fast does that plane fly?  
725 miles an hour. Range of 7000 miles.  
Some plane.  
Some plane. Was yellow when they got it. Called it the flying banana or the yellow submarine. Got it second hand from some sheik that Terry worked for. Sheik promised to paint it but took his sweet time. Still called the yellow submarine though not yellow anymore.  
It's what you wanted.  
It is.  
Am I going to see you?  
Maybe later. I have to go to the airport now. Dino wants wheels up at 0800 tomorrow.  
How long will you be gone?  
I don't know. Depends on Dino.  
Terry and Alice are going to meet Dino in London. Dino said Alice may want to come back and that he'd have me fly her back. I've never landed at Heathrow. Dino is going to land it. But if I fly Alice back, I'll be alone. Just me.  
You can do it. Jenna of all trades. You'll come home later tonight?  
It might be late.  
My sister has leftover jambalaya she forgot to give us last night. I could make you dinner when you get home. Well reheat the Jambalaya, toast you a biscuit. Keep the bed warm for you. You could leave me a key. No pressure. Just if you'd like company later.  
I'd like company later.  
Zeph too?  
Sure Zeph too. The living room where the TV is still smells like paint. But the TV's good. New. Big. I have Cable and Firestick. The remote's in the top drawer of the desk. Where could I put a key that you could get to. Under the mat would be hard for you.  
I'll call Cameron. See if he can pick it up. He can help me with your step if I'm tired later. He could keep me company if it's okay with you.  
Sure. He's welcome. What does he look like?  
He looks like a 17 year old with three older sisters.  
Okay. See if he will get a key.  
What does your neurologist say?  
She thought my mood was excellent. The best she's seen it. My physical symptoms are no worse.  
Mood is good huh?  
Very good. They are calling me. I'll see you tonight then. I'll call you when I get to your house.  
I have to sleep tonight. This is important. I can't be sleepy when I get in the cockpit of the plane, Martin.  
Sleep. Check. I'll let you sleep. Just warm and cozy together.  
Bye Martin.  
Bye Jenna.


	10. February 20, February  21  The 2nd Night Together

Chapter 29  
Chapter Text  
Zephyr hears her or smells her before she reaches the front door. Begins a happy baying. She shushes him but he continues until she gets the door open and hugs and shushes him. The light is on in the living room. There is soft music playing. Zephyr follows her happily. There is a note on the kitchen table. "Jambalaya in oven. Biscuits in foil. Keeping bed warm." The writing is a bit shaky.

She gets out the jambalaya, the biscuits. Gets a beer. Sits down at the table. Martin walks in slowly. He is wearing his shorts. He is rubbing his eyes.

"You're walking." Jenna pulls out a chair for him.

He sits down. Stiffly. Zephyr looks back and forth, lies down next Martin.

"I heard you come in. What time is it?"

"2200."

"What time do you have to leave? "

"About 0530. Thanks for keeping the jambalaya warm. The biscuits too. Wanna bite?"

"Sure."

She leans over, spoon feeds him a bite of the jambalaya.

Martin smiles. "I like you. You know that? "

"Well you know I am flying a plane to London tomorrow and I need to sleep."

"Leave the dishes. Cameron and I will do them tomorrow. Come to bed."

"Want your wheelchair?"

"I'm good. I can make it back to bed. My legs are stiff, a little weak. I might lean on you a little if I need to if that's okay."

"Sure."

They go in the bedroom.

'No sex right? I'll leave my shorts on so you won't be tempted." 

"Maybe you could tempt me with something to help me fall asleep but not keep me up all night. "

"What would that be?"

Jenna takes his shorts off.

Jenna gets up at 0430. Leaves Martin in bed sleeping. Zephyr jumps on the bed on Jenna's side next to Martin. Stretches out. Woofs happily.

Jenna showers. When she comes out Zephyr is still in bed but Martin is gone.

Martin is in the kitchen. He has made coffee and is toasting a biscuit. 

He is in his wheelchair. 

"Come here you. Get in my lap."

Jenna walks over, gets in his lap kisses him.

"I have to go."

She gets off his lap. 

"Coffee and a biscuit. Martin you didn't have to."

"I want to take care of you."

"You want to take care of me?"

"Well maybe we can take care of each other."

Zephyr comes in the kitchen. Looks at Jenna's biscuit. 

"Mine, Zeph. Get your own."

"I'll get Zeph one after you leave. I started a West Wing Marathon on your Amazon Prime. If it's okay, I'll stay here part of the time while you're gone. Give Andy and my sister some time alone."

"Sure." Jenna kisses him. 

"I'll call you from the airport. Before we take off."

"Yeah, I'd like that. "

She leaves. Zephyr whimpers a little. 

"Yeah Zeph, I'll miss her too."


	11. Feb 21  Flying to London with Dino

Chapter 30  
Chapter Text  
Jenna is flying the plane. Dino is sitting copilot. Hasan is standing in the doorway. Jay is on the phone in the back.  
"Hasan, you are trained as a pilot aren't you?"  
"Yeah, they train you on everything in case you have to steal a plane to get out of somewhere sometime. Want all the spies to know how."  
"You want to get a license?"  
"Nah. Sometime maybe. I want to work til medical school starts in September. Baby is due June 10th. McKenzie will quit in May. Stay off for three months. Budget is going to be tight. "  
Jenna asks, "You know anything about ALS Hasan?"  
"Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis. Patient gets weak, nerves to the muscles are haywire, don't support the muscles, muscles die including the ones that help with breathing, then the patient dies. Why?"  
"I met someone, he has it.”  
"What stage is he in?"  
"Not sure. He's in a wheelchair. Still can walk some. Can't drive. Diagnosed two years ago."  
"Jenna that prognosis is never good."  
"Is it hereditary?"  
"Looks like 10 % of the cases another member of the family has it."  
"Dino what are we doing? "  
"Don't know. Terry's pal Lord British Airlines is worried about something. Wanted Terry and I to come in person. I'm bringing you two because of Istanbul."  
"Terry call Izzat?"  
"Not so far."  
Hasan says, "I'm going back to sleep for awhile."  
He leaves Jenna and Dino in the cockpit.  
"You met someone."  
"I did."  
"You broke my heart, you've broken Nick's heart. You would have broken Terry's heart but we never get involved with the same woman."  
Jenna punches his arm. "Cut it out. I never broke anyone's heart. Certainly not yours."  
"We had a thing. Then I hired you. Then you were off limits. Wouldn't have minded more time with you."  
Jenna laughs. "It was nice."  
"Jenna you have no idea how sexy and appealing you are. How irresistible most men find you. Nick will never get over you. He'll marry and have a couple of kids. But it will always be you. Alice's friend Tom always wants to know if you're invited to the parties. If you are coming."  
"He's married."  
"Doesn't matter. You are the friend with benefits every guy wants."  
"Come on Dino."  
"You can't see it.'  
"I can't see it. I'm not that pretty. I mean look at Mac."  
"You are a lot like Mac."  
"Mac looks like a high fashion model."  
"You are pretty Jenna, prettier than you know, and you have that same easy going attitude as Mac. You are unflappable. Like Mac. Guys can't gross you out. You take whatever they say in stride. You'll sleep on the side of a mountain, fly a plane, trudge through the mud without complaining. You don't bargain with sex. You chose your partners carefully. Make them feel like they are the coolest guy around cause you like them, will go bed to them. You are comfortable with sex. ~~But you have never found anyone who made your heart beat fast. Made you forget what day it was.~~ You've never been in love have you?"  
"Never expected to. Dino, I was never a girly girl. I was always athletic. Captain of my soccer team. Cross country runner. Sex for me is more like it is for guys I think. Sex is just a nice distraction. Casual. Or was. I didn't expect to fall in love.   
"But Mr. ALS is different. "  
"Yeah."  
"You're in love."  
"Maybe. Saw him across the room. Felt something I never felt. Just wanted to be close to him. Felt like I knew him already and at the same time wanted to get to know him. Wanted him to touch me. Wanted to touch him. It was intense, different Dino. But Dino, he's going to die."  
"Have you had sex with him. Can he have sex?"  
"Yeah. He can and we have. All night, well off and on all, night before last. It's different. I mean the sex is mostly the same, but it's not. It feels different.  
"You're in love. You have finally fallen in love. How does he feel?  
Not sure. He likes being with me. Likes the sex.  
"I'll bet he does.”  
"He got up this morning at 4:30 and made me coffee and a biscuit before I left. "  
"Even with the ALS, he wants to take care of you."  
"Yeah. And he's going to die. Dino, he's going to die."  
"We all are. But he's not dead yet. That's the thing to remember."  
Jenna laughs, "No he's not dead yet."  
"Now get back to work. Fly me to London and give me a nice smooth ride.”


	12. Feb 21  London

Chapter 31  
Chapter Text  
Dino is flying the plane when they get to London. Heathrow is backed up. They have to wait 45 minutes. Just circle.  
“I’m going to find another fucking airport after this. This is shit. Wasting our time.”  
Jenna is copiloting. She sits quietly.  
“Lord Rakfield ought to get us to the head of the fuckin line.”

They finally land. Dino goes to Terry’s penthouse. Jenna and Jay and Hasan go to the Radisson. Global contracts with them. Dino wants Jay and Hasan to come in to the Global office. Dino tells Jenna she’s free for 24 hours but after that he’s not sure. Wants her on standby.

Jenna talks to Paul. He’s in the house. Found Martin and Zephyr there drinking beer and watching West Wing with Cameron. Paul says they are out of beer but he is going to replenish the supply. Paul is easy about Cameron and Martin, likes Zephyr. Likes having guys and a dog around. Asks Jenna about the flight. Asks if he should come. She tells him to check with Dino but she said she did fine. Tells him Dino did the landing. And that Heathrow was stacked-up. He tells her he met a girl in Mexico. From San Diego. If Dino doesn’t need him, he might go to San Diego for a few days. He says he likes Martin. And Zeph. She tells him she may fly back alone London to San Francisco. He tells her she is a good pilot, she’ll be fine.

Jenna goes for a run. Then swims laps in the Radisson pool. She is deciding between the workout room and Global’s shooting range next when Dino calls. He is bringing Paul over and he wants her on standby starting now. He wants her to get clearance for Cairo. Get the plane ready to leave for me Cairo. Andrea is getting a place for them to stay. Find out what airport there is best for them. He’s putting Jo in the cabin. If they have to leave before Paul gets there Paul will have to get to Cairo on his own. She doesn’t ask questions. Dino doesn’t like questions. She knows she knows Dino better than most of the Global people because she and Dino were lovers before he hired her. A few months. After they met and while they were discussing the job. Friends with benefits, now friends without benefits. Dino said one or the other. Job or lovers, not both. She chose the job. And he was he never touched her again that way. A wink, a pat on the shoulder. Never again on her ass. Not complicated. Now he is her boss. Five years now. They are pals. She knows he feels close to her still. She was always closer to Dino than to Terry. Terry likes her. Never asked about her and Dino. She knows Terry knew Dino would never mix sex and work. Terry approved of her and Nick and the mountain climbing. Never worried about the age difference. Terry trusted her to break up with Nick when it was time. She had stayed at Terry and Alice’s a lot. They were comfortable with her there. Nick had his own separate studio there. She missed Nick but he is still angry.

She considers calling Martin. She has had a little trouble understanding him on the phone. She decides to text him.  
“Probably going to Cairo next.” She looks for an emoji of a pyramid, can’t find one, settles for a camel. “Not sure when coming back.”  
He texts back quickly. “Zephyr misses you.”  
“Do you miss me?”  
“No. Drinking beer in your house with Cameron and Paul. Guys. Now watching Seal Team reruns. Paul going out for more beer.”  
She sends a laughing emoji. And a heart.  
He sends a bouquet of flowers emoji.


	13. Feb 21  Jenna and Paul London

Chapter 32  
Chapter Text  


Dino has told Paul to come. Paul goes stand by. Knows people in the airlines. Gets to London in 16 hours. 

Paul checks in to the Radisson. Calls Jenna, no answer leaves a message. He finds Jenna in the gym. She has on a tank top and shorts. Her top is sweat soaked. She is wiping her face. 

"Hey Jenna. You leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Nice gym."

"Yeah. Let me go shower."

"Yeah sure. Meet you in the bar? "

"No I haven't eaten. We can ask the desk where we should go. I want a burger and fries. Is that okay? I need 45 minutes. Come up. Our rooms are all together. I’m next to you.

Paul skips the gym, goes to the bar. Goes up to Jenna’s room 45 minutes later.

He knocks, Jenna lets him in. "Glad you are here. In London. I was going to pilot us into Cairo.”

”You would have been fine.”

”Yeah?”

”Yeah. You should land it. I'll sit co-pilot. ”

“Paul, you flown into Cairo before?"

“Yeah a couple of times. Helios. Big airport. Long runway. Nothing around it. Piece of cake. You land it. You’ll be fine. "

“Dino may want to copilot”

“Dino and Terry sound like they will have their hands full. Their pal Lord Rakfield is going with us.”

”Us? He has a million planes. "

“Covert operation”

"Why?"

"Don’t know."

"He and Terry were in the military together, Her Majesty's Army."

"Was he Special Air Services? Terry was SAS."

"Don't think Rakfield was in SAS, but they have some connection. Don’t think they let lords in SAS."

"Probably not."

"When do we go?"

Jenna's phone chimes. She puts the phone on speaker without looking to see who it is.

Hey Jenna. 

“Hi Martin, I’m with Paul. He can hear you. "

She puts the phone on the table.

No

“ Hi Paul.”

“ Hi Martin.”

“Paul just got here. We are on our way to dinner.”

"Paul's in your room. Wheels up, rings off?"

"Martin, Paul doesn't have a ring, neither do I."

"Would you like a ring Jenna?"

"Not if it means I can't have Paul in my room. Paul's always in my room. He gets lonely."

Paul says, "She's trying to wind you up man. Jenna and I are strictly without benefits."

Jenna is laughing. "I told him. His dog likes me. This ring thing? He's testing the waters. But Martin, even if I married you, which why would I do that, I don't' even know you, you couldn't go back on your deal with Terry and Alice. You couldn't keep the dog. They are crazy about Zephyr. You marry me and we tried to keep Zephyr? Terry would fire me. You'd have to give Zephyr to them and get another dog."

"There is no dog like Zephyr. "

"He is a terrible dog. They are all terrible dogs. That is why there are only 1000 of them left in the world."

"Cause people don't appreciate them."

"Probably true."

“Jenna, Stanley invited us to dinner. With his girlfriend Tracy. Out. Place on Main Street. Troy. Greek food.”

Paul says, “Me too? I like Greek food.”

“You weren’t mentioned. I can check.”

”When are you coming back, Jenna?”

”No idea.”

Paul and Jenna hear Zeph baying.

“Zephyr says hi. You flying into Helios?”

”Yeah.”

”Okay to dinner?”

”Yeah, just don’t know when.”

“I’ll tell Stan okay for when you get back. You want Paul included.”

“God no. I see too much of him as it is.”

"Zeph misses you."

"Just Zeph?"

"Just Zeph. Not me.

"Gotta go. Bye Martin."

"Bye Jenna."

Paul laughs. Jenna hangs up.

"So are you getting involved with this guy Martin? He's got a key to your house. Makes himself at home. "

"Alice and Terry asked me to take him, Zephyr, the dog. They asked me to drop the dog off cause I live close to him. To Martin."

"Yeah I heard the dog story. He has ALS, that's why Terry and Alice have the dog. But you, you met him what six days ago?"

"It's actually seven now."

"He doesn't seem like your type. Well, you know, over the last year most of your time off has been spent climbing mountains. Or getting ready to climb. In October you were on Kilimanjaro. With Nick. I'm sure Martin is a nice guy but come on Jenna the guy's in a wheel chair. I'm sure there are women who would like him but he doesn’t seem like your type."

"Yeah. No, I agree. He would have been my type before. He was going to hike the Pacific Trail with the dog. He was part of the East Bay Search and Rescue. "

"You broke up with Nick."

"Yeah. Probably never should have started that. Boss's wife's son. Liked him, had fun with him, pretty compatible.'

"Friends with benefits."

"Yeah. Terry let me know he had no problem with it. Alice seemed okay. Just kind of happened."

"So why did you break up with him?

"I'm 31. He's 22. And he was getting possessive. Too serious. He wanted to climb Aconcagua next. Which was fine. I needed more experience climbing, but I'd consider it. He asked Terry to give me time off. In front of me. I didn’t like it. I can ask for my own time off. He'd never had a real job. He waited tables in college. His life is earning enough money for his next climb then climbing then doing it again."

"Seems perfect for you."

"Yeah."

Jenna gets a jacket they go down to the lobby. Hasan is there.

"I'm waiting for Jay."

“Hey Hasan. Where can we get a decent hamburger?”

“You don’t want a hamburger. This is England. I know a pub where you can get fish and chips. Guinness. The Quiet Woman. Jay and I are going. Come with.”

Jenna looks it up on her phone. “The Quiet Woman. The sign outside. She’s headless, Hasan. How can they get away with that? So she’s quiet cause she has no head. Very funny.”

She shows her phone to Paul.

Paul says “Headless all right.”

Jay walks up. "The Quiet Woman?"

Hasan nods his head. "Yeah."

“Pub has been there for 150 years. Makes great fish and chips. Fish is fresh. Cooked in small batches. Guinness is on tap.”

Paul looks questioningly at Jenna. She says, "Yeah okay. Probably be some feminist protesters outside."

Hasan shakes his head. Laughs. "Nah, feminists here have bigger fish to fry."

They take a cab to the restaurant. Outside Jenna takes a picture of the sign with her phone. On it is the figure of a headless woman, head cut off at the neck. She is wearing a long dress with a white apron, she is holding a serving tray.”

The place is noisy and warm and smells of beer and malt vinegar. Paul gets them a table.

Jenna says, "So what’s in Cairo? What's going on? "

"Something that involves his lordship or one of his people."

"Dino didn't tell you on the plane?"

"I slept half the way. Dino was on the phone with Alex most of the time. He said we are going to Cairo. He asked Jay to bring his sniper gun."

Jay laughs, "Yeah my sniper gun.'

Jenna, "How's McKenzie?"

"She wanted to come."

"You got married."

"Yeah we did. Drove up to Tahoe. Valentine's. So I won't forget our anniversary. Took Jay and my sister and Chatty. Jo went. Nice chapel. We all stayed at the Marriot. Jo went ice skating. Stayed two nights. Nothing luxurious. Watching the budget. Medical school. Going be tight. "

"You are gonna be a dad."

"Yeah looks that way. 3 more months."

"What's the sex of the baby? Do you know?"

"Baby's a boy. Thank god."

"Didn't want a girl? "

"With anyone other than McKenzie I would have loved a girl."

"Hasan, you are too hard on McKenzie.'

"I am. Don't know what she sees in me."

"Jenna's got a new fella."

"Yeah?"

"Zephyr's human."

"He's sick isn't he."

"ALS. Lou Gerhig's disease."

"You asked me about that on the plane, Jenna."

"Wish I'd met him before."


	14. Feb 22  Flying to Egypt

Chapter 33  
Chapter Text  
Dino and Jenna are in the cockpit.  
"What's the deal Dino? What's in Egypt."  
"One of Alex's pilots - happily married to a nice English girl - had been partying with his Egyptian girlfriend in Sharm el-Sheikh. Got arrested. Had ditched his ID smart - police didn’t know who he was. Girlfriend kept her mouth shut & got released somehow. She’s in the wind. Wife got a surprise call, a contrite and sorrowful husband from Sharm el Sheikh local police station. He confesses everything, made a terrible mistake loves her and the kids. Please call Lord Rakfield. She calls Alex for help. And here we are. Local police have him. He and the girlfriend were on the beach enjoying themselves with a little cocaine enhancement. Someone dropped a dime. Local police sitting on it, but big danger of it leaking."  
"Everybody's upset. Egypt doesn't want to try and sentence an Air Britannia pilot. Wife is related to all the right people. Pilot was Special Air Services. Friend of Terry's and Alex's from their army days. Looks bad.”  
“Partying?”  
“Death penalty for cocaine distribution in Egypt. Maybe he brought it in on one of Alex's planes. Maybe girlfriend had it. Alex wants it quiet. Egypt wants it quiet. They don't want trouble with airlines that bring tourists and business men, and women, into Egypt. An Air Britannia pilot being charged with cocaine possession or distribution. Bad for business.”  
“So are we just picking him up? What? The police quietly release him to Alex, Lord Rakfield, we bring him back to England.”  
“Something like that. A few people involved. Local police after the learned who he was thought they had a big fish. But they are under pressure to cooperate. To stay silent. One young policeman making waves. Wants him tried. Alex worries it will leak. That's what we are doing. You and Paul will stand by with the plane. We will leave as soon as we can get him onboard.”  
Terry comes up stands in the door of the cockpit.  
“Hey Jenna.”  
”Hey Terry.”  
“You gonna land us?”  
“That's what I'm told. We are only going to pause in Cairo then we are going on to Sharm el Sheikh.”  
“Yeah. We are picking up a liaison and an Egyptian lawyer in Cairo.”  
“I hear you and Martin are having a thing.”  
“Is this about Nick?”  
“Of course it's not about Nick.”  
Dino gets up. "Take my seat, Terry."  
Terry says, "I hear that Mac wants an otterhound."  
Terry sits down in the copilot seat.  
"Fuck it Terry everybody at Global except for Jay wants an Otterhound. And Jay doesn’t want one because he’s already got a dog. "  
Dino goes out shuts the cabin door.  
"Not about Nick."  
"Terry I like Nick. I like him a lot. I miss him. I know he is still angry and hurt."  
"It's not about Nick. It's about Martin and Zephyr."  
"Terry you can ask me about Nick, but I'm not sure you can ask me about Martin."  
"You've been staying overnight at my house off and on for the last year with my stepson. And you work for me. I can ask you anything I want.” 

"Okay, what?"

”You don’t have to answer.”

”What?”

"Alice calls Martin. About Zeph. When Zeph is there. With him. Everyday. Well, every other day. Martin is talking to her about you..."

"Terry I live 2 blocks from him. Them. Martin and his dog. The shared dog. We talked. We were both at Fort Brag. We've spent some time together. We are friends. Becoming friends. "

"With benefits?"

Jenna shrugs. "Terry what do you want to know?"

"Alice wants to know if your intentions are honorable. Wants me to find out."

Jenna bursts out laughing. "Terry I don't know what my intentions are. Or if I have any intentions. I met him seven days ago. You asked me to drop your dog off. I did it. Louise, Martin's sister, invited me to dinner while I was there dropping off your dog. His dog. The shared dog. It was St. Patrick's Day. We had corned beef. Martin and I talked. He and Zephyr walked me home well he saw me home in his wheelchair. Gave me a good night kiss. He helped me paint my living room. We spent a night together. Then Dino called and I got the plane ready and we flew to London. That's it. Everything."

"Underneath it, she's afraid she'll lose Zephyr to you."

"She won't. Terry I can't have a dog. I leave suddenly. You and Dino call me on short notice. Never know when I’ll be gone, how long I'll be gone. No competition for Zephyr. He's yours. And Alice's. Well, and Martin's.

"I'll reassure her."

"Yeah, reassure her. And Terry you can feel reassured too. I don't have any designs on your dog."

A man opens the cockpit door. Terry’s age. Handsome. “I’m Alex. We haven’t met. You were up here already when I boarded. You’re Jenna.”

”I’m Jenna. What do I call you? Lord Rakfield? Your majesty? Your highness? Your lordship?

”Your majesty” is strictly for the Queen not lowly lords. What do you call him?” He points to Terry.

“I call him Terry or boss.”

”Then call me Alex.”

”Okay.” She glances at Terry. He nods. “It’s fine.”

”Nice smooth ride Jenna, so far. Wanna come work for me? I could use a good-looking woman pilot.”

”Thank you. Not ready to leave Global yet.”

Terry says, “Yet?”

Lord Rakfield says, “When you are ready, call me. I’ll give you my private number.”

”Thank you.”

“Dino tells me it’s your first time landing at Helios.”

”Yeah. First time at Helios, the first time at Sharm el-Sheikh.”

“Helios is a piece of cake. I’ve never flown into Sharm el-Sheikh either. You’ve got your choice for second seat, Dino, Paul and I guess even Hasan or Terry, but add me to the list.”

”Thank you.”

Terry gets up. “I’ll send Paul in or Dino.”

Jenna nods.

Terry and Lord Rakfield leave the cockpit. A short time later Paul comes in.

“Half hour ‘til we land. Maybe an hour on the ground. Dino wants us to fuel it up. Sharm el Sheikh is 30 minutes from Helios.”


	15. Feb 23 Egypt The pilot’s retrieval

Unfinished chapter. 

Feb 23 - Feb 27

  
Working out details of recover of pilot.

Pilot has been taken from jail. Jail raided before Dino and Terry get there 

Terry and Dino have to recover pilot. Hasan and Jay. With Alex and attaché from Cairo.

Terrorist group.

they get him back

Hasan is wounded?  
  



	16. Feb 28 Back to London

March 28

Jenna flies them from Sharm el-Sheikh into Helios. Lord Rakfield insists on sitting copilot. Dino offers to let him pilot. He refuses says he enjoys Jenna’s flying. Paul sits in the far back by himself. Call his parents, calls the girl in San Diego. Makes a date with her. Crosses his fingers the time will work out. Plays a game on his phone. Walks back up to the cockpit, stands in the doorway. Dino follows him up. Paul and Dino stand talking to Lord Rakfield. Lord Rakfield asks Paul, “Where'd you fly?” .  
“Air force. F-16s. Some time in a Stealth. ”  
“Guess this is a little slow for you?”  
“It's fine. You?"  
“Little bit of everything. Army flew a helicopter. After, while my dad still ran the airline, before I took it over, I flew passengers for a while. Boeing 747s mostly. Took a couple of flights in f-16s. Little too fast for me. “  
Paul laughs. “Miss it sometimes. T t t top gun. Hair on f f fire thing.”  
Dino offers to fly the plane, Paul offers too. Lord Rakfield turns them down, says he is enjoying flying with Jenna. Tells them to go back and sit down. Enjoy the ride. Dino shrugs. “I never ever argue with a lord. Especially one that is paying the bill. You wanna fly the thing. You can fly the thing. Come on Paul, lets go be passengers. ” Dino and Paul go back and sit down in the cabin.

Jenna lands at Helios. Lord Rakfield tells her she is silk. Her flying is as smooth as fine silk. And her landing too. Lord Rakfield says he likes her touch, that he will sit copilot with her on the ride back to London. Says now he has to attend to business. The attache, the pilot, a bit of paper work. Some feathers to soothe. He tells her he and Terry and Dino will be staying at a friend's palace. Nice staff. Pool. Invites her to stay with them. She laughs. Refuses. “Nah. I'll just stay where Paul stays. “  
He's disappointed. “Sure? Its a nice place. You'll have your own room of course. ”  
“I'm happier with the guys. Where they stay is fine with me. If I were to stay with you, might be awkward later.”  
He sighs. Nods. Leaves the cabin. Paul comes in.  
“I put the stairs down. Hasan and Jay got off, took down their bags. Took down Dino's and Terry's too. There was an official car waiting for the attaché and His Lordship. Another car for Dino and Terry. Hotel sent something for Hasan and Jay. Hey, we aren't staying at the Raddison. I mentioned to his lordship they don't have a decent gym. So we are at the Marriot. Good gym. Driving range. Sauna. Much better. I could use the gym over at the air base – Jay and Hasan could too- but no girls. So his lordship moved us. Said he wants you to be comfortable. Marriot will send the car back for us, you and me later. We need to do the plane. Fuel. Clearances. ”  
“Paul, did Dino say how long we are going to be in Cairo?”  
“Guess it depends on his lordship and what has to be done about the pilot. Nobody said. Dino just said, don't go too far.”

Jenna and Paul do the plane. Refuel. Paul calls for the car from the Marriot. They find their rooms. Jenna takes a shower. Orders a bottle of wine. Calls Martin while she is waiting for her wine.  
“Hey Jenna, where are you?”  
“Marriott in Cairo. Helios really. We had an attaché with us at Sharm el-Sheikh. Had to bring him back here. Dino and Terry and Lord Rakfield have gone to some palace, some friend of Lord Rakfield. They have to mend fences, some soothing of government officials. Some paperwork. The pilot we rescued is with them. He's in trouble though. Lord Rakfield says he is going to take him back to England then fire him.”  
“When will you be back?”  
“Not sure. First to London, then back. Dino and Terry want a few days in London. Alice waited in London for Terry. "  
“Jenna, I miss you.”  
“You don’t even know me.”  
“Come on, I know you a little. Fine, I don’t miss you then. Alice called me. She checks on Zephyr. And she wanted to know about Otterhound breeders in England. If I know any of them. Knew anything about them. I did talk to one guy in Scotland. I told her about him. She misses Zephyr when I have him. She is talking about a puppy now. “  
“Puppies are hard to get aren’t they?”  
“You were involved with her son. He’s the one you were climbing with. Kilimanjaro. With him.”  
“How did we get from puppies to Kilimanjaro?”  
“She still wants Zephyr. She just misses him when he is at my place. She thinks a puppy is what she needs. She wants both. She'll get a puppy and then take Zephyr uh when the time comes. ”  
“Dino said his wife wants an Otterhound too now. Dino was talking about meeting with a breeder Mac found in London.”  
“You said there was someone you broke-up with. Friends with benefits. Was that Alice’s son?”  
Jenna is quiet. She doesn’t answer.  
“Jenna are you still there?”  
“Her son’s name is Nick. I met him a year ago. He had been climbing, doing alpine stuff since he was 15. He summited Denali when he was 17. He introduced me to mountaineering, mountain climbing. I liked it. I had been rock climbing but just that. No mountains. We got along. I liked climbing with him.”  
“And sleeping with him? Did you like that too?”  
Jenna, annoyed, “If I didn’t like it, I wouldn’t have done it.”  
“And how about me?”  
“What?”  
“Do you like sleeping with me?”  
“Martin, if I didn’t like it, I wouldn’t do it.”  
“Are you going to sleep with me when you come back?”  
“Only if you help me paint the kitchen.”  
“Do you miss me?”  
“Yeah, I kinda do.”  
“Good.”  
There is a knock on Jenna's door. She opens it. Paul and Hasan and Jay are standing there.  
“I gotta go, Martin. Hasan and Jay and Paul are here. We’re going to dinner. Some place Hasan knows.”  
“You and three guys.”  
”Hasan is married, has a baby on the way. Jay is married has a baby on the way. His second. Jay is absolutely crazy about his wife. And Paul, well you know Paul. And I spend most of my time with guys. It shouldn’t be an issue for you.”  
“Yeah it isn’t really, but you kind of like it that I said it.”  
"Kind of.”


	17. March 4 Dinner invitation

Jenna and Paul are still in still in London waiting for Terry and Dino and Alice and mac to finish their dog shopping.  
Jenna is restless in her room at the Radisson. It's raining. She could run, but she doesn't like running in the rain. She doesn't really like the rain in general. She tries to find something on TV. Finally goes to the gym. Starts on the treadmill. Set it for up hill grade. Paul comes in. Walks over to Jenna. She gets off the treadmill, out of breath, t shirt soaked. “All up hill this time. Too much sitting last few days.”  
Paul asks, “Jenna, do you think we will be taking back puppies on the plane?”  
“Maybe. No I don’t think there are any puppies right now. Martin said he put in for one a year before he got one. You have to make a reservation in advance for a puppy.”  
“Wonder when are we going back to the States? I have a date waiting. Not going to wait forever. ”  
'San Diego?"  
"Yeah."  
'She'll wait for you. Didn't you have somebody in London?"  
She's skiing. Switzerland."  
Maybe you'll meet somebody new here.  
Maybe.  
We'll go back when Alice finds an Otterhound I imagine.”  
Jenna’s phone chimes. She looks surprised.  
“Hello, uh Lord Rakfield. Uh okay, Alex. In the gym. Not sure. I’m here with Paul. Tonight? Uh, yeah, I guess. No I’m not thinking about leaving Global. I told you. Okay I’ll listen. But really, I’m not ready to leave them.”  
She looks at her watch. “Sure 7:00 is fine. We’re at the Radisson. Blue. The lobby is fine.”  
She hangs up.  
“He wants to hire you? Or date you?”  
“Says he wants to hire me.”


	18. March 2 Lord Rakfield Likes Jenna

March 2 

Jenna lands the plane at Heathrow. Lord Rakfield is copilot. He has been on the radio. He is well know to the air traffic controllers. He jokes around with them. They land right away. 

After the have landed Dino comes in to the cockpit and says that they didn't have to wait with Lord Rakfield on board. Complains they discriminate against American planes.  
Says they were moved ahead because Lord Rakfield was onboard. Dino is still mad about the delay landing when he and Jenna flew into Heathrow the last time.  
Lord Rakfield compliments Jenna again on her flying. Goes back to talk to Terry and Dino.  
Jenna leaves the cabin, puts the stairs down, takes some of the bags, goes down the stairs, puts the luggage at the bottom, stands by the stairs. Paul gets luggage too and some of the kits. Takes the bags down the stairs. Jay and Hasan help.  
Jay and Hasan say they'll see Paul and Jenna back home. They leave.  
Terry comes down the stairs, then Lord Rakfield.  
Lord Rakfield bows, takes Jenna's hand. Give her hand a lingering kiss. “A pleasure flying with you, Ms. Mancuso. I’d like to see you again.”   
“Sure next time one of your pilots gets arrested in Egypt.”  
Terry puts his arm around Lord Rakfield, “Come on, mate, Alice is waiting.” They get in the waiting car.  
Dino is last off. Dino tells Paul and Jenna to take it easy, no need to be on stand-by. Tells them they have rooms at the Radisson. Tells them Jay and Hasan are going to visit family a couple of days and fly back commercial. Mac is flying in and she and Mac and Terry and Alice are going, the four of them are going, dog shopping. May be five or six days. He will give them plenty of warning, a day or so before they have to fly back. He warns them that they will most likely be flying back a dog. Tells them they may be smuggling back a dog.

Dino gets in the car with Lord Rakfield and Terry. They drive away.


	19. March 4 Alex and the Bentley

Lord Rakfield, Alexander Dunham, picks Jenna up. In a black Bentley.  
“Did you tell Terry you were having dinner with me?”  
“No.”  
“Are you going to tell him?”  
“Maybe. Nice car.”  
“Terry has one.”  
“I imagined you with a Porsche. Or with a driver.”  
“I have a house in Bavaria. I keep a Porsche there. No driver usually. I like to drive. ”  
“Dino has one. A Porsche.”  
“And what do you drive, Ms. Mancuso?”  
“Guess.”  
“Something American. Um, Jeep. Not new. Not flashy. Got it used.”  
“Nope. Not American, a little flashy.”  
“Red Suburu?”  
“Very good. Not bright red, but red. Not new. Was a rental car. They sell them after a couple of years in the fleet. Pretty good deal. Have maintenance history. It’s been a good car. Had it four years. Before that I had a Jeep. A Rubicon. How do you know Terry?“  
“Army. Her Majesty’s Army.”  
“They let lords in the army?  
They even let princes in the army. A lord is no problem. Prince Harry was in the army. "  
"Were you SAS?”  
“No. Not tough enough for that. Not sure they would let a lord - or a prince for that matter - in SAS. I was a helicopter pilot. I was stationed at Hereford. My unit served the SAS. We’d take them up and drop them off in the middle of nowhere to find their way back or we’d take 'em up and they’d rope down to a rooftop, occasionally to a boat. Met Terry when he was training. He rode my chopper a lot. We’d have a beer together. He was Australian, I was a lord, we were both outsiders. Both liked to drink and enjoyed the occasional brawl.”  
“Why aren’t you married?”  
“How do you know I’m not?”  
“Don’t seem married.”  
“Are you flirting with me Ms. Mancuso?”  
“Don’t think so. Maybe.”  
“Been married three times. Very costly. Marriage is. I’m not a good judge of women. I am however an excellent judge of pilots.”

  
Lord Rakfield is also an excellent driver, knows his way around London, back streets, the occasional alley. Finally come to a small dinner house. A valet meets them, takes the car. They are shown into a small restaurant. 15 tables, white cloths on the tables, flowers on the tables, heavy silverware. Places set with wine and water glasses. Heavy white plates banded in pewter. Most tables full.  
“Lord Rakfield, how nice to see you. We have your table. Good evening Miss.”  
“I’m not really dressed for this place.”  
“I own this place, Ms. Mancuso. We can dress any way we like. And you look fine.”  
“Do you take all your prospective pilots to dinner?”  
“Usually if I’m interested in a pilot, I don’t have to. Most are eager to work for me.”  
“I’m not eager.”  
“No. You are not.”  
They are shown to a table. The table is by a large window that looks out into a small walled garden. Ferns, gardenias, orchids - cymbidiums. A small fountain that drains into a shallow pool. A flagstone path. A stone bench. Several small bowls filled with kibble on the ground by the bench. Two raccoons are washing their paws in the pool.   
Jenna looks out the window at the raccoons.  
“Entertainment for your customers?”  
“Opening act. The skunks are the main attraction. They should be along soon. We have a resident possum and two calico cats. They take turns. All polite. No fighting. But the skunks are the stars. This year we have a mother, father and 3 little skunklets.”  
“Skunklets? In the US, we call them kits.”  
“I’m being entertaining.”  
The waiter comes.  
"My lord. How lovely that you are here. What can I bring you? Would the lady like to see a menu?”  
“Do you eat meat, fish, Jenna?”  
“Yes, not fond of lamb.”  
“Something nice, not lamb. A bottle of wine something that will impress Ms. Mancuso but not intimidate her. She’s American.”  
“I’m sure I can find just the right thing. I’ll bring some appetizers in a moment, my lord.”  
He leaves. Returns with wine. Shows it to Lord Rakfield. Lord Rakfield is pleased.  
“This will do nicely.”  
The waiter opens the wine. Lord Rakfield tastes, nods, the waiter pours for Jenna, then for Lord Rakfield. Another waiter brings bread, raw vegetables, a dip for the vegetables. Olives. Dates, figs.  
“Tell me about your flying, Ms Mancuso.”  
“Could you just call me Jenna.”  
“Of course. Jenna tell me about your flying.”  
“I’ve been flying for four years. Dino’s Dessault, Dino and Terry’s Dessault.”  
“You weren’t a pilot in the army.”  
“No.”  
“What did you do in the Army? “  
“Infantry. Then Ranger training.”  
“Ah. That’s why they wanted you.”  
“Yeah, Dino liked the idea of a girl Ranger.”

The waiter brings their dinners. “Beef Wellington. Roasted potatoes. Asparagus with Hollandaise sauce.”

Lord Rakfield laughs. “A perfect meal for the American cousin. Please begin.”

Jenna cuts into the beef Wellington. Takes a bite. Rolls her eyes. “So good.”

The maitre de comes up to the table, followed by the chef.

Lord Rakfield says, ”The lady is impressed. As am I. Fine job.” They leave pleased.

“How do you and Dino know each other?”  
Jenna laughs. “I was interviewing for a job on a police force. Was thinking about SWAT. Do you know what that is? Do they have that here?”  
“The equivalent.”  
“Dino came in while I was waiting to be interviewed. Told me about Global, told me I should come to work for him, that it would be more interesting, more fun and would pay better. He waited while I interviewed, then took me to lunch, told me about their plane, promised to teach me to fly. Took me flying that afternoon. Let me sit copilot. Let me fly some.”  
“Were you and Dino?”  
“A few months. Before they hired me. We liked each other. He was clear, one or the other. “  
“You chose the job.”  
“We weren’t in love or anything. Just some sexual attraction.”  
“Are you attracted to me?”  
“I imagine most women are.”  
"I imagine you aren't most women."

“Why did you invite me to dinner?

“Interview. I would like to hire you. Why did you accept?”

”Nothing better to do tonight. What do you want to hire me for.”

“Pilot.”

“You have a lot of planes.”

“Be my personal pilot. Like you do for Dino and Terry. 

“Alex, Paul flies their plane most of the time. I flew from St. Augustine to San Francisco. Well, we landed in Marin. And I flew from Marin to London. Dino landed us at Heathrow.” 

“I rode with you. London to Cairo. You are a good pilot. I know piloting. Okay, what if this were a date?”

“Is it a date?”

“If it were?”

“How old are you?”

“Terry's age. A little younger than Dino.”

“Terry is what? 50, 55?”

“Terry's fifty-seven.”

“Alex, look, if you want go rock climbing, go SCUBA diving, cycle around Ireland or Sri Lanka, sail from Los Angeles to Hawaii, backpack across the Alaska tundra, play golf, play tennis, I’d be interested.” 

“Are you seeing someone?”

Jenna smiles. "Maybe. I'm not sure. I met someone. We spent some time together. Then Dino called and I had to leave. Too soon to know. Alex, I don't think it matters. I'm not experienced enough to be your personal pilot. Even if I were, I'm not ready to leave Dino and Terry. And if this is a date, you're too old for me. "

"Dino wasn’t too old. You were with him. I'm rich. I'm a lord. I'm charming. Your life would be interesting and easy with me. Every creature comfort.”

"Do you want me to be your personal pilot? Are you proposing now? Is this a date? What is it you want? And Alex, you have already admitted you are a terrible judge of women."

"Don't you want to marry? 

"Not you."

”Have a couple of kids?”

”Not with you.”

"What's wrong with me?"

"How many kids do you have already?

"Four. Two with first wife, one each with next two wives."

"That is too many. Don't you know anything about over-population, loss of habitat? Endangered species."

Lord Rakfield laughs. "Jenna, you know no one is permitted to talk to me this way.”

"Well someone should."

"All right, so tell me about this maybe man."

Jenna laughs. "Just a guy. Was a Ranger, served 20 years, retired at 39. Went back to his home town. He lives near me. He and Terry share a dog. “

”The dog? The Otterhound? His owner? He’s sick. That’s why Terry has the dog.”

“He has ALS.”

”Jenna, come to London. Forget the maybe-man. I’ll train you. You’re good. I’ll make you very very good. You won’t have to compete with Paul. You can fly different planes. You’ll be my personal pilot, but I’ll let you train on any plane you want.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I want to spend time, more time, with you.”

Jenna laughs. “If I worked for you I wouldn’t sleep with you.”

“Why not?”

”How often do you want something you can’t have?”

”Probably about average.”

”I’d bet on rarely. This maybe-man, he wants to be well, wants to get well, be like he was. Most everything he wants he won’t get.”

Lord Rakfield says wryly, ”But he’ll get Jenna?”

”Maybe.”


	20. March 9 Chloe's unexpected choice

For five days, Jenna and Paul swim in the Radisson Blue pool. Run, use the gym. Play golf. Lord Rakfield calls Jenna several times. She is friendly to him on the phone, but won’t agree to see him. And won’t agree to consider his offer. Whatever the offer was, pilot or paramour, she is not actually sure. She won't consider either. 

Finally after five days, Dino calls Paul. Paul and Jenna are at a driving range hitting balls. Paul puts Dino on speaker so Jenna can hear. Dino tells them he wants to leave the next morning. Late. 10:00. (Ten hundred). Alice and Mac don't want to get up early. One additional passenger. A young adult Otterhound. Chloe. Dino tells them it hasn't been decided whether Chloe is going to be Alice's dog or Mac's dog. Maybe another shared dog. And a reservation has been made for a puppy who will be born in June if everything goes well. Chloe is one year old, is a beautiful Wheaton color girl with silky ears and a bay that will almost certainly harmonize with Zephyr's. How Mac and Alice persuaded the breeder, the one in Scotland, to give her up is unclear. He was keeping her for breeding but Alice and Mac persuaded him somehow to give her up to them. Paul says he hopes Iz wasn't involved. Dino says they are hoping Zephyr will be smitten with Chloe and they promised the breeder one of her first puppies. Jenna is laughing. "Smitten? Zephyr smitten with Chloe? Zephyr is smitten with Alice.” Dino says Alice has insisted she knows Zephyr's type, knows what he likes. Jenna says she’s not sure he can be smitten again. 

*

Chloe is crated for the take off. Her crate secured in the cabin with bungee cords. Chloe doesn't like the plane. It is all too much. Leaving her home, being on a long car ride, the Penthouse and now the plane. And being constantly fawned over by Alice and Mac. Mac and Alice don't want to crate her except for the take off and landing. And even then both women would have preferred to hold her in their laps for the take off if they could have figured out a way. Dino says to Terry that both Alice and Mac probably should have had more than one child and that Chloe is in for a lot of babying. 

After they are well in the air, they let Chloe out of her crate. She looks from Mac to Alice mournfully. She is not a happy dog. Finally Chloe goes in the far back of the plane and tries to get under the seat. Alice and Mac get down on their hands and knees, coo to her, telling her it is all going to be fine and how much they already love her. She stays under the seat, just lies there. Terry suggests they leave her alone. That in his limited experience with dogs, he wonders if maybe she just needs a little peace and quiet. Alice and Mac each give Terry a scathing look. But they leave her under the seat. It is a long flight she'll come around they are sure. 

Dino flies for awhile. Mac sits up with front with him. Paul sits near the front makes phone calls. Walks back looks at Chloe. She ignores him. He goes back up front gets out a laptop, plays a game. Jenna sits across from Paul, texts with her brother in Berlin. Terry and Alice sit mid plane. Alice keeps glancing back. Terry takes her hand says, "Let her rest. Too many changes." Jenna gets up, brings Terry gin and Alice wine. Paul calls the girl he met in San Diego. Mac comes out of the cockpit, tells Paul and Jenna that Dino wants them back in the cockpit and that he wants Jenna to land.

Mac sits with Alice and Terry. Dino comes up stands in the aisle. “Dino please you go back and talk to her. See how she is. She has been back there for hours." Dino shakes his head. Mack looks at him, a pleading look. Mouths "please." Dino walks to the back of the plane. Stands looking down at Chloe. Chloe backs out from under the seat. Looks up at Dino. Sniffs his pant leg. He puts out his hand. She sniffs his hand. Lifts her paw as if to shake. Dino leans down takes her paw. Shakes. "Follow me. Your subjects are waiting for you." Chloe looks up at him. Woofs softly. Wags her tail. She follows Dino to mid plane. 

Dino says, "Miss Chloe has decided to join you." 

Alice and Mac both start to reach for her. Dino puts up his hand. "Miss Chloe would prefer to come to you."

Dino sits down next to Mac. Chloe looks at him and climbs into his lap. Struggles to position herself. He puts his arms around her to help her stay balanced. She licks his face. "You are rather large for a lap dog."

Jenna calls Martin from the cabin. "Alice has found a girlfriend for Zephyr. We are bringing her. She is quite beautiful. A year old. A little shy. Cream and wheat color. Her name is Chloe."

"I am happy for Zephyr, but what about me? Are you bringing a girlfriend for me?"

"What sort of girlfriend would you like?"

"5'8", 115 lbs, wheat color hair, creamy skin, no bra most of the time."

"Paul and I are in the cabin. He can hear you."

"Jenna, Paul probably knows you don't wear a bra."

"I'm hanging up."

"No wait. Are you on your way back?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

Jenna looks at the instruments, "We are somewhere over Canada. Probably land in about 3 hours. 12:00 noon. Noon thirty maybe. "

"I could go to your house. Turn on the heater, so you don't have to come home to a cold house. Could Doordash some Thai or Chinese."

"You and Zeph?"

Paul says, "Yeah, that would be great man. That Thai place Jasmine Dilly’s on the corner of Main and Estudillo is great."

Jenna says, "Martin you don't have to. "

Martin says, "I know I don't have to. Zeph misses you. He doesn't want to wait around until tomorrow to see you."

"If Alice finds out that Zeph is at my house, she'll probably want to come herself and bring Chloe. But an odd twist, the person that Chloe seems to like the best is Dino. "

"Dino? I didn't think he was interested in a dog."

"Don't think he is. But Chloe seems to like him. Alice and Mac are smothering her. It's a little too much for her I think. "

"Jenna, is it okay if Zeph and I go to your house?"

Paul says, "Sure man, that would be great. Get the Thai. Make it for 1:30. Or we’ll call you when we land. "

Martin says, "Jenna?"

"Sure, I miss Zeph." 

"Miss anyone else?"

"Just Zeph."

Paul says, "She misses you man. She told me. And Lord Rakfield wined her and dined her and tried to hire her away from Dino and Terry, tried to get her to go home with him. But she wouldn't go home with him cause she was thinking about you."

Jenna says, "Thanks Paul. I hadn't mentioned my date with Alex to Martin."

Paul Laughs, "Well a good thing I prepared him. I doubt if Lord Rakfield is going to give up that easily. Martin he called her everyday til we left."

Jenna punches him in the arm. "Nice Paul. Thanks. He didn’t call every day."

Martin says, "Ah Paul she is just trying to make me jealous."

Jenna says, "How was it supposed to make you jealous if I didn't even tell you about it?"

"When you did tell me about it, it would have been to make me jealous."

"Okay so now you know. I had a date with Alex Dunham, Lord Rakfield, to make you jealous. Did it work?"

Martin sighs, "Yeah I'm jealous."

"Martin, are you going to be the possessive type?"

"Haven't been before, but with you, I might be."

"I'm hanging up." 

"Wait. Should I get extra peanut sauce? "

"Of course." Jenna hangs up.  
  



	21. March 9 Jenna Comes Home to Thai

It’s 3:00 by the time Jenna and Paul get home. Martin is waiting for them. Table set. Thai still in cartons in Jenna’s oven. Oven just on warm. martin gets out the Thai food. Puts it on the table. Zephyr runs to the door as Martin puts out the food. Zephyr is overjoyed. He welcomes Paul and Jenna at the door with his best welcoming bays. Bumps his head under Jenna's hand. She puts down her bag and scratches his head, his back, his hindquarters. He makes little sounds of pleasure. He bays again.  
Patty across the street opens her door, looks out. Jenna waves, yells to Patty, “Zephyr is saying hello. We’ll quiet him down soon. We just got back.”  
Patty waves, yells, “I like it.”  
Martin rolls to the door, says to Jenna, “We have lots of food, you want to invite her over?”  
Jenna yells over, “Patty, we have Thai food, lots, come join us.”  
“Now?" "Yeah now. " "Yeah, okay, thanks. Be over in five.”  
Patty goes back in her house.  
Jenna and Paul take their bags, go in. Martin gets beer from the fridge. Zephyr watches, then runs to the front door, baying. Jenna yells, “Come in Patty.”  
Patty has changed her clothes. Still in jeans, but now a low cut t shirt. Chevage clearly visible. Combed her hair. Has on lipstick and a subtle perfume. Jenna looks at her oddly, starts to say something. Paul walks in. Patty puts out her hand, “I’m Patty. We haven’t met. I live across the street.”  
Paul takes her hand, shakes.  
“Yeah, h h hi. Good to m m meet you.”  
Paul heads for the kitchen. “Man, that p p place, J J J Jasmine Dilly’s. Their green curry. Thanks M M M Marty. I’ve been thinking about this since we were over the Rockies.”  
Patty looks disappointed.  
“Come on in, Patty. Don’t mind Paul. Paul’s hungry. We’d left London 15 hours ago. Neither of us has had much to eat.  
Martin smiles at Patty and Jenna. “After you.”  
They go in the kitchen. Paul is already sitting at the table, open beer, plate full. Eating. Zephyr is sitting beside him watching Paul's every bite.  
Jenna says, “Patty, please sit down, serve yourself, go ahead. Get what you want. Martin, can I do a plate for you?”  
“Yeah thanks. A little of everything except the squid.”  
Martin wheels up to the table. There are 3 unopened beers on the table. He takes a beer. Opens it slowly. With some effort. Smiles when he gets the cap off. Offers it to Patty. She takes it. Takes a drink. Then he opens one for Jenna. She takes it, takes a sip. Puts it down on the table. Then one for himself. Takes a long drink. Looks at Jenna. Gets a soft look.  
Patty looks at him, “You’re glad she’s back.”  
Paul stops eating momentarily, “Yeah. Some English lord was trying to take her away from him.”  
Jenna walks over, stands behind Martin. Leans over kisses him on the neck. Pulls back quickly.  
“Wait, you don’t like squid?”  
”Mostly too rubbery. Like being kissed on the neck though."  
Jenna laughs. They eat. Have seconds. Each has a second beer. Paul a third one. Paul tells them after Jasmine Dilly's the best Thai place outside of Thailand is in London in Notting Hill, Craig's Curry and Satay He yawns. Gets up, gets another beer from the fridge. His fourth. Looks at Martin, “Another? Jenna? Patty?”  
Martin says yes, says he is not driving. Jenna says no. Patty hesitates, looks at Paul, says sure. Paul gets and opens another beer for Patty, then one for Martin. Brings them to the table. He sits down, pushes his chair back from the table. Leans back. He’s relaxed, smiling. “Man it doesn’t get any b b b better than this.”  
”What?”  
”Warm room, plenty of beer, great Thai, pretty girls.”   
Jenna laughs, “You’re getting drunk Paul.”  
"Four beers? Not even a little. Don't stutter after four beers. Perfect level of intoxication. So what do you do Patty?”  
”High school teacher. Math.”  
Paul looks at his watch. “Any music around here?”   
Patty nods. “A place on Main Street. Pluto's Tunnel. Locals mostly. Bill themselves as a hot rockabilly place. ”  
She gets out her phone. Looks up something. "Tonight at 8:00 The Chrysanthemum Devils are playing. Never heard of them. "  
"Hey, let's go. Marty, you have a chair other than that big electric thing. Something we can put in my car?"  
"Yeah have a folding chair. Might need a push if we have anything much uphill."  
"Come on Jenna, let’s all go."  
Patty says, "Maybe Jenna and Martin want a quiet evening at home."  
"No they don't. They want to go out."  
Martin looks at Jenna. "Up to you."  
"What about Zyph?"  
"He has a service dog jacket. He likes rockabilly. We could take him with. But here's the thing. He will probably want to sing. Not everyone appreciates his singing."  
"I do."  
"Glad you do Patty. But he can stay home with his cat. I think my sister is home tonight. Or I can call Cameron if Stanley and Tracy don't need him. He dog sits. "  
"Okay then."  
Martin says, "If we are going out, I could use a nap."  
Paul says, "I could use a run after all that food. You run, Patty?"  
"I'm a slow runner. And right now I imagine the best I could do is waddle a bit. After all this food. I'll run if you give me an hour to let the Thai food settle a bit. And you are willing to run slowly.”  
Paul says, "I'll run down to Main Street and see this place Pluto's Tunnel. I'll come back for you in an hour Patty. And you two will have a couple of hours to do what ever it is you are thinking of doing."  
"Appreciate it man. "  
Jenna gets up, begins clearing the table. "Patty take some of this home."  
"Sure. glad too."  
Paul says, “Want help?”   
Jenna is dividing the left over food.   
“We got it, Paul. Go run.”   
Paul goes in his room changes to running shorts and running shoes. A faded t-shirt that says Mach 1 on the front and a picture of a falcon on the back. He comes back out.  
Patty, Jenna and Martin are still cleaning up in the kitchen.  
Paul says, "I'll come for you in an hour, Patty. You right across the street?"  
"Red door."  
"Okay."  
"Hey Martin, can I take Zeph. I like running with a dog."  
"You wanna run, Zeph? Run?"  
Zeph becomes animated. Looks at Martin, hyper-alert.  
"Say “run” Paul and point to your side."  
Paul looks at Zeph. "Run"  
Zephyr looks at Martin then at Paul.  
"Say it again."  
Paul says, "Run."  
Zephyr hesitantly walks over to Paul.  
"Run?"  
Zephyr walks to the front door, looks back at Paul.  
Martin says, "Paul can you whistle."  
"Yeah. Pretty good whistler." He whistles, a loud piercing whistle.  
Zephyr looks up.  
"If he starts tracking, head down following his nose, whistle. It will interrupt him. He goes into a kind of trance. You can't let him get into tracking. Just interrupt him. Point at your side and say run. He'll come back to you."  
"Okay. Lets go Zeph."  
Zeph looks back at Martin then bounds away at Paul's side.  
Patty watches Paul and Zephyr leave.  
Patty gazes after them, turns to Jenna.  
"Is Paul seeing anyone?"  
"Mostly plays the field. He met a girl from San Diego while he was SCUBA diving last week. And he has been out a couple of times with one of the Global operatives. She used to be IDF."  
"What is that IDF?"  
"Israeli Defense Forces."  
"Is she Israeli?"  
"No, it's a long story. But I think she is interested in an older guy, a guy who lives in Malta. Supposedly an assassin."  
"Are you joking?"  
"Only partly."  
"What do you actually do, you and Paul?"  
"We work for a Security company, Global Risk Management and Protection. Paul is a pilot. Did the Air Force Academy. Flew fighter jets. Left the Air Force and went to work for Global. He is the personal pilot for the two guys who own Global. Terry Thorne and Dino Dean."  
Martin says, "And Jenna is Global's Jenna-of-all-Trades. She's a pilot, she manages the cabin, she's a better than average shot, and she is trained in hand to hand combat and marital arts."  
"Co-pilot, mostly. And the cabin. No hand to hand combat lately, haven't fired a gun except on the range in years."  
"You just flew to London and then Cairo and back."  
"Yeah. I did."  
Patty says, "I'm impressed."  
Patty gathers up the containers with her share of the Thai food.  
"I'll see you tonight. Thanks for having me over. It's been really fun. "  
She leaves.  
"


	22. March 9 Paul and Zephyr have a run

Martin looks at Jenna. "So hi again."  
Jenna says, "Hi again."  
Martin says, “Have to compete with a lord now huh?"  
Jenna, "He is showing an interest."  
Martin, "Come here. Sit in my lap."  
"Thought you needed a nap."  
"Need you more than a nap."  
"Zephyr will be back soon."  
"Zeph won't interrupt us."  
"Paul might."  
Jenna walks over gets in Martin's lap, puts her arms around him. Kisses him.  
He kisses her back. Slides his hand under her t-shirt. Caresses her breasts.  
"No bra, Jenna. You aren't wearing a bra. Why do I find it so arousing that you don't wear a bra?  
Jenna shrugs. "Ouch. Don't pinch me. Nipples are sensitive. "  
"Can pinch you if I want. You are in my lap. My captive."  
Paul opens the door, calls out. "Hey Zephyr's back. "  
Zephyr runs to Martin. Jumps up, puts his paws on the arms of the chairs. Licks Martin then Jenna then Martin again. Bays happily.  
Paul walks into the kitchen. See Jenna in Martin's lap. Martin takes his hand out from under her t-shirt. She keeps her arms around him.  
"How did he do?"  
"Man, he is a great dog. Man, he can run. I'm putting my name on the list for a puppy."  
"Paul you are gone all the time. You leave on short notice. How can you have a dog.?"  
“I'll get a wife. A stay at home wife."  
"You'll get a wife so you can have a dog?"  
“I've been thinking about a wife for awhile. I'm not getting any younger."  
"Come on Paul.  
"You two look cozy. Sure you want to go out tonight."  
Martin says "We do. Need this one to know we can go on a real date. I can get through one set."  
Zephyr goes in the bathroom. The can hear him drinking. He comes back in, his head all wet, dripping water on the floor.  
"Did he just put his whole head in the toilet to get a drink of water? "  
Jenna is laughing "Maybe you want to rethink putting your name on that puppy list."  
"Lots of dogs drink from toilets. Jenna's toilets are clean. Dogs have enzymes which allow them to drink safely from a lot of place including toilets. I can't get down to get him water. But I can be sure the toilet lid is up."  
Paul pauses. "Makes sense man. Does he always get his head all wet when he drinks."  
"Otterhounds do that."  
"Don't care. Want one. "  
"I think Patty's interested."  
"Yeah? In an Otterhound? She is?"  
"In you, Paul. I think she is interested in you."  
Oh. In me. Yeah, okay. Gotta go. She’s waiting to run with me. I'll be back in about an hour. Is there left over Thai?"  
"In the Fridge."  
Paul leaves.  
Zephyr looks longingly at the door after Paul, but goes over and lies down next to Martin. Jenna gets up.  
Martin says, "Wanna lie down for a little while in your bedroom."  
"Think we can beat Zeph to the bed?"  
"Jenna if we keep seeing each other, would you consider a bigger bed? I'll pay for it."  



	23. March 9 Jenna and Martin Afternoon ‘Nap’

Early evening. Jenna and Martin are asleep in her bed. Her head on his chest.  
Zephyr jumps on the bed. Tries to get in between them. Jenna wakes up. Zeph succeeds in getting in between them, but nearly pushes Jenna off the bed as he does. She gets up. She is nude. Martin opens his eyes.  
Jenna says, “Your dog nearly pushed me off the bed.  
Zephyr spreads out on the bed once Jenna is up.  
“Told you we were going to need a bigger bed."  
"What time is it?"  
Martin looks at his watch. "6:00. Jenna I need to take Zepher home, clean up a little and get dressed if we are going out.”  
“Okay.”  
Martin takes out his phone, calls Cameron. "Hey man, you free? I could use a little help tonight. Yeah thanks, I'm at Jenna's, be home in about 15 minutes. Yeah thanks. " “I’m goin to need a little help with my clothes now.”  
“Okay. Mine first. ”  
Jenna puts on a t-shirt and pulls on her jeans.  
Jenna says, “Maybe we could leave Zeph there on the bed while we go out and call Cameron. Zeph looks pretty happy on the bed.”  
Jenna says, “I could use a shower. Didn’t you mention a shower together before I left?”  
“I did. Can’t tonight. Not enough strength to stand long enough. Probably need to have that shower in the morning. Some morning.”  
Martin sits up with effort. Jenna helps him dress. He leans on her a little getting to his chair. Once he is seated, she leans down, kisses him.”  
"What about at home? Do you need help?"   
" I called Cameron. I usually have help when I need it. "   
He wheels out of the bedroom. Paul is in the living room watching golf on TV.  
Martin says, “How was your run with Patty?”  
“Yeah, fine. How was your Uh nap.”  
“Fine. Taking Zeph home, going to change, clean up. Maybe another nap. This one alone.”  
“Yeah okay. We’ll pick you up about 7:30. Plenty of time.”  
“See you later, Paul.”  
Martin calls Zeph. Zeph comes out of the bedroom, skids a little on the wood floors. “Let’s go. “  
“Hey Martin, let me get the door for you man. You need help with the step.”  
“No, I’m good on the way down the step. Had Cameron help me get up. “  
Paul opens the door. Zeph and Martin leave.  
Jenna goes in the kitchen, gets a beer, comes in and sits in the living room with Paul.  
“Want one?” She points to the beer.  
Paul shakes his head, mutes the TV. “You wanna talk?”  
Jenna shakes her head.  
Paul says, “Do you know what you are doing?”  
Jenna shakes her head. “Paul, he won’t get better. He will only get worse. Weaker. I’ll go away and when I come back he’ll be a little weaker. “  
“You broke up with Nick when you decided it was time. You could see him for a little while, then end it.”  
“Going to end soon enough on its own.”  
“Jenna, he is a pretty nice guy, he’d understand if you can’t do this. You aren’t the type to take care of a sick guy.”  
“Want him to get better. Don’t want to end it.”  
“He’s not going to get better.”  
“I’m going to take a shower.”  
She leaves the room and Paul turns the sound on the golf game up again.


	24. March 10 Alice and Chloe and Zephyr

March 10  
The morning after Pluto’s Tunnel and the performance by the Chrysanthemum Devils. 0900. Jenna and Martin are asleep in Jenna’s bed. Zephyr is curled up next to the bed on Martin’s side. Alice’s phone chimes. She looks around for it. Martin says “Zeph phone.” Zeph gets up reluctantly. Sniffs around. Goes over to Jenna’s jeans. Takes the jeans by the back pocket brings the jeans to Martin. “Good Zeph.” Zephyr eyes Martin, a look that indicates fetching a phone is beneath him, but he has done it because Martin asked.  
Alice gets up.  
She looks at Zephyr, “I’m impressed, buddy.”  
Jenna looks at her phone. “Your sister.”  
Zephyr jumps on the bed, lies down next to Martin in the spot where Jenna has been. Woofs softly, licks Martin’s face.  
Martin looks at Alice, “Like your kisses better than Zephyr but it’s close.”  
Alice calls Louise.  
“Now? She’s there now? Right now? We went out last night. Pluto’s. Chrysanthemum Devils. Uh hard to describe. One set. Turned our phones off. Maybe he didn’t turn his back on. Martin, Alice and Chloe are at your house. Alice said she texted you said they were on their way.”  
Martin sits up. “Where is my phone?”  
Jenna says, “Kitchen table. Hold on a second Louise. Yeah she’s beautiful. And sweet. Zephyr will like her. Martin will too.”  
Jenna goes in the kitchen. Picks Martin’s phone up off the table. Takes it to Martin.  
He thumbs through it.  
He sits up, holds out his hand for Jenna’s phone. Pushes speaker. “Sorry, Sis.”  
Louise says, “Martin, I have to go. I have a meeting at the hospital. I’m already late.”  
“Sorry to make you late. Let me talk to Alice.”  
“Okay. Martin wants to talk to you, Alice. His phone was off.”  
Alice says, “Hi Martin. What happened? Chloe and Zephyr had a date.”  
“Alice, I’m sorry. I knew you were coming today. I thought you’d be later. My phone was turned off. Zeph and I stayed at Jenna’s last night.”  
Jenna pulls on her jeans. Puts on a t-shirt.  
Martin says, “Zyphyr and I can be there in ten minutes. Or you could come here. Okay Jenna?”  
“Sure. Hi Alice.”  
“Hi Jenna.”  
“Come up here, Alice. You haven’t seen my little house. I’ll make coffee. I have scones. Zephyr and Chloe can have their first date here.  
Alice says, "Okay, sure.   
Louise says, “I’ll drop them. Five minutes.”

* 

There is a light tapping on Jenna’s door.  
Jenna gets Zephyr by the collar, says, “Sit.” He sits. “Stay Zeph.” He looks up at her, as if to say if I’m sitting, I’m obviously staying.  
Jenna calls out. “Come in Alice.  
Alice opens the door. She and Chloe come in.  
Chloe sees Zephyr. She crouches down, makes little whimpering sounds. Alice holds Zephyr. Chloe crawls toward him.  
Martin slowly walks in. Dressed in jeans and a t shirt.  
Alice says, “You’re walking.”  
Martin smiles his somewhat cockeyed smile, “Hi Alice. You know, I’m stronger in the morning.”  
Alice looks at Chloe. She is slowly crawling toward Zephyr. “Is she all right?”  
“She is telling Zeph she is not a threat.”  
Zephyr stands up. Jenna still has hold of his collar. He is still but very alert. He looks from Alice to the dog crawling toward him.  
“Let him go Jenna. You can unhook her leash Alice.”  
Alice unhooks Chloe. Jenna lets go of Zephyr. Zephyr rushes to Chloe, Chloe rolls on her back, pees a little, continues whimpering. Zephyr begins a systematic sniffing of Chloe. No part of her escapes his nose. She stays on her back. She submits to the sniffing exploration. Her gaze finds his then slides away.  
Martin says, “She is submitting to him, telling him he has no worries about a challenge from her.”  
“Does he like her?”  
“How could he not? She a beauty. And it looks like she smells great.”  
Zephyr jumps back from Chloe, barks a soft playful bark, runs a little ways away from her. Chloe slowly rolls over watching Zephyr to see if he approves. He runs back to her, jumps away again. She stands up. Watches him. He runs to the kitchen, to the door to the back yard. Chloe follows also running. Both dogs stand there side by side.  
“Nice looking couple. You can let them out, Jenna. Alice relax. Introduction over. Complete success.”  
Jenna lets the dogs out.  
“Alice welcome. I’ve made coffee. I have some scones. ”  
“Jenna, you are always serving me. Thank you. I like the house.”  
“You are welcome to look around. I don’t know if Paul’s here. His door is closed. My bed isn't made but you can look around. Living room just painted. Where’s Terry?”  
“He and Dino are in the office?”  
Alice sits at the table. "Coffee and a scone sounds good. Then I'll take a house tour. I want to stay near the dogs for a little while."  
“So did you win the Chloe sweepstakes? Is she going to be your dog?"  
“Still under discussion. I have priority for now.”  
The dogs are playing chase though Chloe flops down on her back occasionally and Zephyr quickly and lightly re-sniffs her.  
“Puppies?”  
“Her breeder says she is ready. Mature enough. But she seems young. Think we will wait a little, 6 months or so. She is kind of a sensitive girl. I am doing some reading. Puppies are serious business. I had no idea. ”  
Martin says, “She’s a beauty Alice. She and Zephyr will make beautiful puppies. ”  
The dogs run. Chase. Zephyr finally rolls on his back and allows Chloe to sniff him.  
Zephyr comes to the door and scratches to come in.  
Jenna lets him in. He goes over to Alice. He puts his head under her hand. Bumps her hand. She pets his head. He sits, puts a paw on her lap. Looks into Alice’s eyes. Alice laughs. “I’m not jealous. I brought her for you. She’s a present.”  
Zephyr takes his foot off her lap. Chloe has waited outside while Zephyr went to Alice. He runs back to the door. Jenna lets him out.


	25. March 10 Stanley and Chloe

Paul walks in rubbing his eyes wearing loose shorts nothing underneath them and barefoot.  
He looks startled to see Alice.   
"Oh Alice, I'm sorry."  
"Paul, it's okay. I wasn't an expected guest. I brought Chloe over to meet Zephyr."  
He apologizes again. He leaves the room, goes back to his room and puts on jeans and a shirt. Puts on loafers. Comes back in to the kitchen. Walks over to the French doors to the back yard.  
"Looks like they like each other."  
There is a sharp knocking at the door.  
Jenna goes to the door.  
"Hi Stanley. Alice is here. She brought a girlfriend for Zeph.”  
Stanley stays at the door, his dogs sitting quietly beside him.”How is it going so far?”  
“She crawled to him, he sniffed her top to bottom and now they are outside playing.”  
Jenna calls to Martin. “Stanley and his pack are here.”  
Martin wheels to the door, “What do you think Stanley. Let them all play together? She seemed shy at first. Playing fine now.”  
“Probably okay. Elena might be a problem.”  
Martin says, “Let’s try it.  
Stanley comes in, his dogs with him. His dogs are well-mannered. Stay next to him.  
Jenna gets another chair for the kitchen table where Alice and Paul are sitting.  
Zephyr begins baying. Stands at the French doors. Looking in from outside at Stanley's dogs. Chloe stands a little behind Zephyr.  
Stanley's dogs look up at him.  
"What’s Miss America’s name? " He nods toward Chloe.  
Alice says, "Miss Scotland. Her name is Chloe.”  
Stanley walks over to the door. His dogs follow him. They look out through the French doors at Zephyr and Chloe. Noses against the glass. All tails wagging vigorously. Stanley squats down.  
Martin says, "Alice wants Zephyr puppies."  
Stanley looks up and over at Alice. "Have you managed puppies before Alice?"  
Alice, "No. I haven't."  
Jenna brings a plate of scones to the table.  
Stanley stands up. "Martin, I'm going to let my guys out, but I'll go out with them. Monitor a little. Okay, Alice?”  
Alice hesitates. Martin says, “Stanley knows more about dogs than anyone I’ve ever met.” Alice nods but says nothing. Stanley’s dogs continue pressing their noses against the windows and wagging their tails. Stanley opens the door. Leaves the door open. Zephyr runs in. Stanley’s dogs run out. Chloe crouches down on the deck outside the door. Whimpers. Fritz runs over to Chloe. She rolls on her back. Fritz begins sniffing her. Zephyr runs over and gets in between Fritz and Chloe. Elena looks at Chloe. Elena goes over and stands right next to Stanley. Eric just runs around sniffing everyone. Eric gives Chloe a lick. Zephyr gives a soft growl and gets in between Chloe and Eric.  
Stanley goes over to Chloe, squats down, rubs her tummy looks Zephyr in the eye. "She's mine Zeph."  
Zeph tries to nudge Stanley's hand away from Chloe with his nose but Stanley keeps his hand on Chloe. Fritz sits down by Stanley. Elena stands behind Stanley.  
Stanley picks Chloe up in his arms. Brings her in the house. Zephyr follows him. Touching Chloe with his nose.  
"I'm going to hold this little girl for awhile til it is clear she is under my protection. And then Zephyr can relax."  
Alice starts to say something. Martin looks at Alice. “He knows what he is doing.” Stanley scoots a chair away from the table. He sits down with Chloe in his lap. She gives him a lick. After a few minutes, he puts her down. Chloe puts her head on his leg and he keeps his on her head.  
Fritz and Eric come in. Elena too. All the dogs are standing around Chloe and Stanley. Zeph looks at Stanley, looks at Chloe. Woofs. And he runs back out into the back yard.  
Stanley looks at Fritz says "Okay, Fritz. You can go. Elena, Eric okay.  
Fritz, Eric and Elena go out. Join Zephyr in the back. They chase each other.  
Chloe looks gratefully at Stanley. Leans against his leg.  
Jenna starts to close the door.  
"Why don't you leave it open, Jenna. Let’s let them visit Chloe in here. What we need is to take these all these guys for a walk together. Paul you busy? Martin feel like a walk.'”  
"Need the chair, but sure."  
“Alice? Okay? I’ll take good care of her.”  
Jenna says, "Just boys?"  
"We can all go. Less confusing if there are fewer of us. The important thing is to walk the dogs together so they feel like a pack. Accept each other as part of the pact. Chloe is a gentle soul. She is willing to be omega dog, so is Eric. They aren't ambitious. Eric will be a natural pal for Chloe. Fritz and Zephyr may want to compete for her but unless she is in estrus everything should be fine. These guys are used to being a pack. They’ll accept her. Shouldn’t take long.”  
Martin says, "I’ve changed my mind. You and Paul go. I'll stay here with two of my favorite ladies."  
Stanley whistles. Fritz, Eric and Elena come in, sit by Stanley. Ignore Chloe. Zephyr follows Stanley’s dogs in. Touches noses with Chloe.  
Jenna gets Zephyr's leash. Alice gives Paul Chloe's leash.  
Stanley says, "We'll be back in about 45 minutes. Chloe should be part of the pack then. Paul you start with Zephyr and Chloe and will recombine along the way."  
"Yeah okay. Sounds like fun."  
They leash up the dogs and leave.


	26. March 10 Chloe joins the pack

Paul and Stanley come back with the five dogs. Paul and Martin unhook the dogs from the leashes.

Jenna, Alice and Martin are still sitting at the round table in the kitchen. Alice gets up, starts for Chloe.

As she goes by him, Martin takes her arm. “She’s okay. She’s fine. Just leave her with the other dogs.”

The dogs are milling around, panting. Chloe is clearly accepted as one of them.

Stanley says, “Jenna, have you got a couple of bowls. These guys could use a drink.”

Jenna gets a large mixing bowl and a soup pan, fills both with water. Zephyr glances at the bowls but heads for the bathroom. Chloe follows Zephyr.

“Zephyr doesn’t need a bowl. He’s a toilet guy.”

Zephyr comes back smiling. And dripping water. His whole head is wet. Chloe follows. Her head is all wet too. She is smiling. Both drip water all over Jenna’s floor.

Jenna says “Good walk?”

Paul says, “She’s a gem.

Paul shakes his head. “The drinking though.”

Alice says, “They all do it.”

Paul gets paper towels, cleans up the water. Opens the door to the back yard. The dogs all go out. Lie down on the wood deck, spacing themselves a few feet apart, heads in different directions.

Paul gets a beer from the fridge, holds it. “Anyone?”

Stanley says, “A little early for me.”

”I’m on Zulu time.”

Jenna says, ”Yeah, what time is it in Zulu?”

Paul looks at his watch. “Nineteen thirty.”

Alice says, “7:30.”

”What time did you get in?”

”Oh four hundred.”

Jenna looks at him. ”You with Patty til then?”

”Might have been.”

Martin says to Alice, “Had a double date last night. With Paul. Went down town saw a band. All Asian guys. Chrysanthemum Devils.”

Martin laughs.

Jenna says, “They just started. They aren’t bad.”

“So Alice, how is Chloe doing?”

”This is the most relaxed she’s been. I slept on the floor with her last night. Terry doesn’t want her sleeping in our bed. I couldn’t decide what to do with her, where to put her. So we slept in the living room in front of the fire.”

”How did Terry like that?”

”You know Terry.” 

Paul and Jenna say, “We know Terry.”

Alice says, “He was mildly amused. Brought me an extra pillow, read on the couch for awhile gave me a good night kiss and went up to bed.”

“You can’t sleep on the floor with her every night, Alice.”

“I know. I don’t think getting her is a mistake. Before I met Terry, I had a pretty ordinary life. I went to school, got married, followed my husband Peter to where he had work. Egypt, India, Thailand. ”

Stanley says, ”That doesn’t sound ordinary.”

”Okay the travel wasn’t. But there was always a budget. Later we were well enough off, in Sunnyvale, we were comfortable. But now, being married to Terry, there is no budget. I tell him I think I might like a dog like Zephyr and I can have a dog. There’s no budget. Nothing to think about. I am flying to England and I can offer anything I like for any dog I like.”

Stanley says, “You miss your budget.”

”I wanted Zephyr around more.”

”Sorry my condition isn’t worsening faster.”

”MARTIN.”

“Meant it as a joke.”

Alice says, ”A little snide.”

”Sorry.”

”So I wanted Zephyr more, more time with him, missed him a lot when he’d go to Martin’s and the next thing I know I’m in Scotland, looking at Chloe and Terry says do you want her and both Mac and I say yes and Terry says go back to the car and Mac and I do and Terry and Dino go in the house with the breeder and the next thing Terry and Dino and the breeder walk out. With her. Mac and I are standing by the car. The breeder says she is the best I have. Your husband will fly me over and I have my pick of her first litter. She’s sensitive. Your husband agrees you’ll show her some.”

Paul is laughing. “That what they are like. Being married to Terry is just like working for him. Them. When people ask Terry what he does, he says he figures things out.”

”He does. He says that. He says, “I figure out how to do a thing and then I do it.” And he does. But what I was trying to say is it’s easy, he makes it easy, maybe too easy. I say I want a dog like Zephyr and now I have Chloe and I’m not sure what I’m doing. Puppies. Dog shows. I barely understand what Zephyr needs and there is so much more with Chloe.”

Jenna says, ”Do you want to give her back? Or what about Mac? She wants her too doesn’t she?”

”I don’t want to give her back. I want to be worthy of her.”

There is a knock on the door.

Zephyr begins baying, runs for the door. All the dogs get up and run for the door. Chloe begins baying too. She and Zephyr are in perfect harmony. Stanley gets up.

”I’ll go.”

He goes to the door, wades through the dogs. Signals to his dogs to sit. They do. Zephyr looks at Fritz. Fritz is sitting quietly watching Stanley. Zephyr sits reluctantly. Chloe sits too.

Stanley calls out, “You know Patty from across the street?”

Jenna looks at Paul. “Oh four hundred?”

He shrugs.

Jenna calls out, “We know Patty from across the street, you can let her in.”

Paul stands up. “I need a shower.”

Patty walks in. Stanley follows her, the dogs surround her. Zephyr bays then licks her hand. Zephyr insinuates himself closest to her.

Jenna says, “Hi Patty. The guy at the door with the dogs is Stanley. He lives by Martin. This is Alice. She’s our boss’s wife. Paul’s and mine. She has a new dog. She brought her out to see Zephyr. “

Jenna points to Chloe. Patty looks at the dogs. The dogs have greeted her and are going back out in the yard. “The cream color one? She looks like Zephyr.”

Stanley says, ”Same breed.”

”She looks young.”

Stanley says, ”She’s what? A year.”

Two chairs are empty. Paul points to one. “Hey Patty. I was just going in to take a shower. You can have my chair. I’ve got to get over to the airport, need to do some stuff with the plane.”

He leaves the room. A look passes between Martin and Jenna. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just came over to see if you and Martin had fun last night. To see how you liked the Chrysanthemum Devils.”

Martin laughs, “We had fun. And we liked them.”

Alice says, “I’m not sure what to do now.”

Stanley says, ”Get to know Chloe. I come in to San Francisco three days a week. Often bring a dog. Down at the Vet Center. Bring her down there. She’d be a big hit. I’ll take a walk with you with whoever I’ve got. Fritz or Eric usually. “

”Okay thanks Stanley. I will.”

”And Alice, I know a fair amount about dogs. You can call me.”

”Thank you.”

Stanley whistles and his dogs come running to him. Zephyr just looks at him. Chloe copies Zephyr. She just looks at Stanley. 

Stanley says, “Alice, Saturday morning we take these guys down to the shore of The Straits. Let them off leash to run. Will Zeph swims a bit. Maybe you and Chloe would like to join us.”

”Yes. I’d like that. Thank you.”


	27. March 15 Nick comes to Jenna's house

It is dinner time.

Paul and Martin are in the living room watching golf. Paul is in an armchair. Martin is in his wheelchair. They both have beer. Zephyr is lying on the couch. Sleeping.

Jenna says from the doorway, "Door Dash or Grubhub? Not Thai. I can't eat Thai again for a month."

"Greek?"

"Okay"

Martin says, "Troy?"

Paul says. "Works for me. My treat."

Jenna says, "You order, Paul. I want a Greek Salad and Spanakopita. I’m going running. I'll be back in 45 minutes. Zeph come."

Zeph opens his eyes. Jenna says, "Zeph, run?"

Jenna points to the floor beside her.

Zeph looks at Martin. Martin says, "Run with Jenna."

Zeph puts his front feet down on the floor, pauses, then slowly climbs down from the couch.

Paul says, "You could show a little more enthusiasm Zeph."

Zephyr walks slowly over and stands by Jenna, then suddenly runs to the front door baying. Over his baying they can hear knocking.

Jenna says, "I'll go."

Jenna gets Zeph by the collar. Opens the door. Nick is standing there.

"Uh, hi Jenna."

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk. Just talk. Please."

Paul yells from the living room. "Who is it?"

"It's Nick."

"Nick who?"

"Nick Bowman. Terry and Alice's Nick."

Martin wheels into the entry way.

"Hi Nick."

"Hi Martin. I don't want any trouble. I just want to talk to Jenna. Please Jenna."

Martin looks at Jenna. Paul comes into the entry way. Sees Nick. Jenna still has hold of Zephyr.

“Hey Nick, Come on in.”

Nick comes in. Closes the door.

Jenna lets go of Zephyr. Zephyr runs to Nick. Nick leans down and scratches Zephyr's ears. His face. 

"W w w want a b b beer. You play g golf Nick? We are w w watching The Augusta."

"Nope not much into golf. Mostly just alpine stuff, mountains. I want to talk to Jenna."

"Sure, s s she's right here."

"Alone. Please."

Jenna shakes her head, "Nick there is nothing to talk about."

"Please Jenna there is."

Martin looks at Jenna again. Martin says nothing.

"I was just going for a run. Okay Nick. We can go for a walk. We’ll take Zephyr."

"Yeah okay thanks."

Nick points to Martin.

“Are you with him now?”

Jenna looks at Martin then Nick.

Paul says, "Yeah Nick, she's with him now. Seems like an odd choice for her. "

Martin laughs, "To me too."

Paul laughs too. "He's much too old for her."

Nick looks as if he might cry, "But Jenna..."

"Come on Nick, lets go for a walk."

She gets a jacket, gets Zephyr's leash, hooks him up. Paul and Martin stand with Nick by the door. Jenna leans over and kisses Martin. A light kiss but on the mouth. 

Nick looks miserable. "You didn't have to do that, Jenna. I get the picture."

They walk a little way in silence.

They walk slowly, they walk along the edge of the street. Side by side. Zephyr sniffs his way along. He pauses at times, making the leash taut. He won’t move on when he finds something that warrants extended attention. Jenna is patient.

Finally Jenna says, "Must have been hard to come here."

Nick starts to say something. Then stops. "Could I hold your hand?"

"No."

"Why not? It’s just hands. Walking together.

"Because you might get confused. I'm not with you any more."

"And what? You are with some guy in a wheel chair? Some guy who is going to die. Some guy who can't run with you or hike or climb or do anything? Some guy who has to give his dog away because he is too weak to take care of it?"

"Nick it didn't have anything to do with you. I just met him. "

"Well how can you be with him? What did I do Jenna? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn’t do anything wrong. I like you a lot."

"Well did you like having sex with me a lot?"

"I did."

"Then what the fuck happened?"

They go into the park. Sit down on one of the benches. Zephyr lies down at Jenna's feet.

"Nick, you told me about Angela. How you grew up with her. How it was. How you felt. You went out with her and you were a couple and you had sex and it was comfortable but that you were never in love with her."

"So you are not exactly Angela, Jenna. You aren't like any of the girls I know. Not even the alpinists."

"Nick you are like my Angela. I like you. I liked having sex with you. I enjoyed the time with you. It was comfortable. But it was strictly friends with benefits for me."

"Well it wasn't for me. It was more than that for me. I thought about marrying you. “

"I know. I'm sorry. I realized it was more. It took me awhile to get it was something else for you."

"Jenna this guy he isn't your type. I'm your type. Kilimanjaro? Wasn't that good? And then we went to Pretoria. That was good wasn't it? It was like you were part of our family. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. Nick I told you, you didn't do anything wrong. It was just time."

"It was time when you decided it was time. I didn’t have a day. I hadn’t decided. It was time when you knew it was more than friends with benefits for me. You decided."

"Yes."

"Why couldn't you stay friends with me?"

"I can."

"Well you cut me off."

"I thought I would be hurting you more by seeing you. I thought I would confuse you."

"I can accept no benefits Jenna. I can. I can accept that you are with someone else. But I want to see you, still be friends. Climb with you. You liked climbing I know you did."

"I liked it."

"I thought you were going to do The Seven Summits with me."

"I thought about it."

"But then he came along."

"No. Nick I told you, when I stopped seeing you I hadn't met Martin. I didn't know him. There wasn't anybody else."

"I knew you didn't feel the way I felt. It was when I asked Terry for time off for you, wasn't it? I felt it. It was like something shifted then. "

"It was the second time you had done that. You were being proprietary."

"What does that mean I was being proprietary? I wasn't."

"It means owning something, acting like you own something."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted him to give you the time off so we could climb. He was right there. What difference did it make if I asked him or you did? You took it all wrong." 

"You were treating me different. Like I belonged to you. That you could speak for me."

"I wasn't."

Nick gets up from the bench. Walks into the playground. Sits in one of the swings. Swings slowly back and forth. 

"Was I"?

"You were."

"I won't do it again."

"You might."

"I'm going to climb Everest. There is a trip, a group from Banff. Remember the guys in Banff. At the retreat. They told us about the trip. A guy backed out. They called me. Half his money had already been spent. He loses that money. But it opens a spot. Half price now. Somebody can take his place. They knew I’d done Denali. That we were planning Kilimanjaro. They offered me the spot. Remembered me. I can go for half price. Have his spot. Or you could. I can pay my own way. Come with me."

"Nick, you have $75,000?”

”I have stock my grandparents left me. I can cash it in. I always planned to use it for the big climbs. Or school. My mom understands. It’s okay with her.”

“Nick, I just bought a house. Everest is cold. It’s freezing. People die up there every year. It’s crowded. It’s a traffic jam on summit days. We probably wouldn't even summit."

"These guys are good Jenna. You know they are. You talked to them too. Heard them. Really good. Half of them have summited Everest already. They are doing the North Face. It won’t be crowded. I asked them. Do they have space if you wanted to come too. They said okay. They can make it work. More oxygen, you don’t eat much. They said sure, they can take one more if it’s you. You and me. It would be great to do it together. We talked about it."

"But Nick I should do some of the others summits first. At least Aconcagua or Elbrus. I’m not ready for Everest.” 

"Nah. You can do Everest. You can be ready. And then it's all down hill from there."

They both laugh. It is an old joke between them. Every summit is downhill from Everest. Nick gets up off the swing walks back over to the bench. Stands looking down at her. 

“It is a perfect opportunity. We are good climbing partners. Come with me.”

"When are you going?"

"Need to be in Katmandu by April 4th. Need time to acclimatize. Summiting usually around May 10th. You know.” 

"Martin that is just weeks."

"North Face. You'd be good Jenna on the North Face. All that rock climbing. It’s a route that would be easy for you. You are fit. Come with me. I promise I won't ask for benefits."

"Martin there is no way I can afford it. Even at half-price.”

"You are thinking about it. It’s Everest, Jenna. Top of the world.”

"No I'm not. I'm not thinking about it. I'm working on my house. I can't afford it."

"What if Global would subsidize it. We could agree to plant a Global flag on the top. "

"Nick don't you dare ask Terry or Dino anything about this. And Global doesn’t have a flag.”

“They don’t? They don’t have a flag? Fuck Jenna. They should get a flag. I’ll draw a flag for them.”

Jenna laughs.

"Jenna can we be friends. We are still friends. Come to Base Camp. At least come to Base Camp. My mother and Terry are going to Base Camp. It would be fun. You'd like it."

"You can't see Everest from base camp."

"Well you could climb a little, maybe go up to Camp 1. Go through the Ice Fall. You are a good climber, Jenna." 

"Let's go back. Paul was ordering Greek food. I'm sure there will be extra. "

Nick takes her hand. She looks at him.

"You'll get confused."

"I won't get confused, Jenna. I've just missed you. I can see you are with Martin. I get it.” He drops her hand.

"Everest, huh."

“Yeah Jenna Everest."

"Good for you."

"Come with."

"Can't."

Jenna stands up. Zephyr gets up, walks docilely with them back to her house. They talk about the retreat on the way back. Talk about Banff. How great it would be to go there in the winter.

They go in. Zephyr greets Martin then Paul, acts like he hasn’t seen them in months. He gets a drink from the toilet, gets back on the couch. Drips water on the floor and the couch. 

Martin says, "Thought you were never coming back."

"No worries, Martin, always come back to you." She walks over and kisses him lightly.

Nick looks sad, but says, "She is yours man. She made it clear. No one is going to take her."

"Nick is going to climb Everest."

Martin says, "Yeah? Good for you, man. You like to climb Jenna. Why don't you go with him?"

"It is $75,000. I just bought a house. He asked me to go. But I told Nick, it is cold, very cold. People die every year. It's a traffic jam. I probably wouldn't even summit."

"So you are thinking about it."

"No I am not."

Martin says, "You want to do it, Jenna? I'll pay for it. I have money I’ll never use. You can put one of my socks up there. Or one of my hats. My ranger beret. Call me from the summit. Vicarious pleasure."

"Don't be ridiculous. Not doing it."

Paul says, "You want to, Jenna I can see it."

"I don't."

Paul says, "Oh well, the food is here. There is plenty Nick. Stay."

Nick glances at Jenna. 

She smiles. “You can stay if you want.”


	28. Chapter 28

Martin and Jenna are lying in bed, relaxed in a post coital closeness. Jenna has her head on Martin’s chest.

“Jenna do you want to climb My Everest with Nick?”

”it would mean two months off. I can’t ask Dino and Terry for two months off. And you need that much time to get acclimated. Not safe otherwise. Dangerous in the best of circumstances.”

”Jenna is it something you want to do.”

“l’m not sure.”

”Did you want to do it when you were with Nick?”

”Even when I was with Nick I wasn’t sure.”

”Jenna, I don’t want to take you away from things you want to do.”

“You haven’t so far.”

”Marty, for now I’m happy. I like my job with Dino and Terry. I like being with you. I’m pretty happy. I don’t want anything else. I guess I want you not to get worse.”

”Jenna, I am going to get worse.”

”I know. I just want to be where we are. Deal with worse when it comes.”

”Would you like to climb Everest next year?”

”Martin, Maybe. I don’t know if I’ll want to be away from you then.”

”Away from me then? Jenna do you understand what is going to happen to me?”

”Shut up, Martin. We just had sex. We are together in bed. I’ll probably have to fly out in a day or two. I want to go to sleep now. Right now I’m happy.”

”But..”

Jenna puts her finger to his lips. “Shhhh.”

There is a scratching on the door. 

“Okay there is one thing I want to talk about.”

”What?”

”A bigger bed.”

Jenna gets up, lets Zephyr in the bedroom. He jumps on the bed in Jenna’s spot before she can get back in the bed. She wedges her sly between the dog and Martin gradually pushing him off the bed. He jumps down, look up at her sadly. He goes around to Martin’s side of the bed. Curls up.

”You could sleep on the couch, Zeph.” Zephyr looks up at Martin sadly. 

Martin looks at Jenna, “I’m pretty sure he said you should sleep on the couch.”

“Is that what you want? Me on the couch?”

”Hell no. Dog can sleep on the floor or on the couch. Best thing in my life right now is you in this bed with me.”

Jenna smiles, “It feels pretty good.”


End file.
